Picking Up The Pieces
by Sapphire Wings 09
Summary: COMPLETE! TITLE CHANGE! This is a story about all of the OC's I made and original ones. There is something wrong with Yugi and everyone feels like their world is falling apart. What can you do when everyones trust in you is gone?
1. Chapter 1: The Creation

New Body  
  
Disclaimer: do not own YGO but I warn you It is a sad story most of the time. I own Lily Motou, Trista, and Trisha and the millennium items they hold.  
  
Chapter One: The creation  
  
Yugi had been sitting in his room for close to a quatre of an hour.  
//What are you thinking Yugi?//  
/Nothing.../ Yugi looked up from his stern gaze at the floor to stare at the transparent Yami.  
//Are you sure?//  
/Yeah. Yami I have a question./  
//Yeah, ask away.//  
Yugi turned his face away from Yami. /Are you happy with the way things are?/  
The question shocked Yami. //Yes of course! You know I am. Yugi is there something bugging you?//  
/No./ Yugi replied and laid his head on the soft pillow.  
//Your not ok. Yugi...// Yami placed a hand on his shoulder. //Yugi, I know something is wrong...//  
/Really, nothing is wrong.../ Yugi closed his eyes.  
//Yugi do not lie to me...I know something is wrong!// Yami entered his soul room. He walked into the corridor and saw Yugi's sould room door closed. It wasn't a cheery colour. It was a pale grey and there stood Yugi, staring abzently into space. Yami tried to open the door but it was stuck.  
A red liquid oozed up over Yugi's body completly covering him.  
//YUGI!// Yami took a running start at the door and it thrust open. Yugi was no longer there in the soul room.  
Yami came out of his trance and saw Yugi breathing raggedly. Yami expecting a transparent hand to touch Yugi's shoulder, saw it wasn't transparent at all. He tried to take over the body but nothing came of it. Yami looked in the mirror. He himself had his own body.  
Yugi painfully searched his mind. He knew Yami's body wasn't permanet. He had to find a way to make it that way.  
"Yugi wake up!" Yami called out to his aibu. No response. He slapped the young teens face. Still nothing. "Time to call Tea." Yami thought and picked up the phone by the dresser. As he did Yugi's eyes opened weakly.  
"Y-yami..."  
"Yugi!" Yami put the phone down and held his aibu up.  
"Yami...that body isn't permanent. It's...only going to last a few hours at the most...I made it...I made it so you-you could go and hang out with Tea and the others. Please go. It need o rest..." Yugi closed his eyes painfully. Yami carefully put him on his bed and covered him up.  
"Yugi..." Yami rushed over to Tea's house.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yami what are you doing here?" Tea asked.  
"I...uh...Yugi..." he stuttered.  
"Where is Yugi?" Tea asked handing Yami a soda.  
"He...gave me my own body..." Yami replied.  
"That was nice of Yugi. Than again that's the way he is..." Tea replied "So where is Yugi?"  
"He's at home resting." Yami replied looking down at the floor. This was so new to him.  
"Let's go see him!" Tea sugeste happily.  
"That may not be the best idea. He said for me to come hang out with you guys. Before he created this body he asked me a wierd question." Yami played with the soda can a little.  
"What was it?" Tea placed her soda on the table.  
"He asked 'Are you happy with the way things are?' I said of course I was. Now he's like this." Yami sighed and took a drink of the soda.  
"That is strange. It's not like Yugi..." Tea pondered, "I wonder what's bothering him. Lately he seemed distant, but I never realized this much."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi got up painfully and looked at a picture of his friends and him. He grabbed the picture with shaky hands, only to drop it to the floor. The soft floor didn't stop Mr. Motou from hearing this. He ran into the room.  
"Yugi are you ok?"  
"Y-yeah..." Yugi replied and fell onto the floor, his knees landing on the shattered glass of the frame. His eyes closed and he fell to the floor.  
"Yugi!" His grandpa heaved him up into the bed and cleaned up his knee. He tiedied up the broken glass making sure to get all the peices and put the picture into a new frame.  
He walked up to his grandson who had a pained look on his face as he slept.  
"What happened?" Mr. Motou asked and pulled the covers over his neck gently.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Joey! GIVE THAT BACK!" Lily yelled angrily as she chased Joey around trying to get her purse back. The next thing she knew her Millennium Cross was glowing.  
"What's going on Lily?" Kari asked walking up to Lily.  
"I don't know..." Lily replied picking it up.  
//Lily something is wrong...//  
/I know Luna, / Lily replied.  
//Let's head back to the house. //  
/Ok. / Lily grabbed her purse from Joey and left the shop.  
"What's wrong with her?" Tristan asked.  
"I don't know, but she seemed worried," Duke replied giving Joey a nuggy.  
"Stop that man..." Joey moaned.  
"Let's go see Yugi!" Rene sugested.  
"I guess," Duke replied as Rene jumped onto his back.  
(A/N: Kaiba_Angel owns Rene Devlin and Kari Kaiba, I own Lily Motou)  
"'I guess,' It's not an 'I guess,' it's a yes!" Rene said jumping up and down.  
"Joey you gave Rene sugar didn't you?" Duke asked. "No, she only had a little bit of my ice cream sunday," Joey protested.  
"You never share you ice cream sunday's with me Joey..." Trista moaned on the verge of tears.  
"Oh no! Not another argument!" Kari complained with her face in her hands.  
"Oh is Kari going to cry?" Tristan asked in a baby voice.  
"THAT'S IT TAYLOR! YOU'RE DEAD!" Kari yelled.  
"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? CALL SETO KAIBA TO COME" Tristan continued to talk in a baby voice "AND ASK FOR HIM TO COME AND RESCUE LITTLE BABY KARI!"  
"TAYLOR!" Kari chased him all the way to the game shop.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Hey gramps. Where's Yugi?" Lily asked.  
"He's asleep right now..." he replied.  
"I'm going to go see him..." Lily said and ran up to his room with a bottle of gingerale and Fruit To Go bar she picked up from a nearby gas station.  
"Hey Yugi," she said in a wisper. He was asleep and had a pained look on his face. He woke.  
"Hey...Lily..." Lily put his pillow against the dash board and he sat up. He looked like he was in major pain.  
"You ok?" Lily asked.  
"Y-yeah," Yugi lied. The Cross on her neck glowed and shone on Yugi. He fell asleep once more.  
/Really Luna!/  
//That's the only way to heal him. // Luna shrugged her shoulders.  
/Let's leave him for now. He won't get much rest with us talking./ Lily silently and gently slid her brother down into the covers and kissed his forehead lightly.  
"Hey gramps!" Lily heard Joey's voice call out.  
"Not him..." Lily moaned.  
//Yes him,// Luna said and hit her against Lily's shoulders.  
/Calm down.../ Lily said and left the room.  
"Yami...Lily...own body...gone..." Yugi uttered these words as he slept.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Joey hush up for a while," Lily said walking down the stairs.  
"Yeah Joey..." Duke said mockingly.  
"I heard you to Duke!" Lily snapped.  
"Whoops..."  
"Whoops is right. Where's Tea?"  
"She's at home right now," Kari said.  
"Oh, someone call her and ask her to come over. I'll go make a small snack."  
"SNACK! LILY HURRY PLEASE!" Joey yelled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Huh..." Yugi woke up again!  
He got up and struggled to the door. Cluthching his heart he walked toward the stairs. He walked down one step at a time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Joey settle down! Yugi's trying to sleep!" Lily moaned as she pulled Joey onto the couch and gave him an ice cream sunday.  
"Joey...you want to share?" Trista asked.  
"Uh...I'm kinda hungry. And there's not enough for two..." Trista took a second spoon and stuck it in the ice cream.  
"Hey you never said you were the one who was going to eat it," she gave a wink and kissed Joey softly on the lips.  
"Chocolate..." Joey said.  
"Yep," Trista lent in for another kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"Yami we should tell the others," Tea advised.  
"Yes, maybe we should. I can't stand to see Yugi like this. I mean in pain." Yami felt an arm wrap around him. "Tea what are you-"  
"Relax, I'm giving you a massage." Tea ran her hands along his shoulders trying to get Yami to relax.  
"Tea I-uh-what would Yugi-I mean-"  
"Relax!" Tea pushed Yami back on th couch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"What could she be doing? Tea's not picking up her phone!"  
"Calm down...Lily," Yugi said and clutched the railing for support. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters Love

Chapter 2: Sisters Love  
  
"Yugi! Get back to bed! NOW!" Lily shouted looking up at her brother with worry.  
"It gets boring up there all alone..." Yugi replied.  
"Yug!" Joey ran up the stairs and pulled him into a friendly hug.  
"Joey...I need...to...breath!" Yugi moaned.  
"Oh sorry, get on..." Joey heaved Yugi onto his back and walked down the stairs.  
"Thanks Joey. Yugi could have killed himself!"  
"Calm down Lily..." Kari responded.  
"HOW CAN I? YUGI ALMOST KILLED HIMSELF ON THE STAIRS!" Lily's voice rose to a hysterical level.  
"Lily calm down please..." Yugi pleaded with her.  
"Fine..." Lily sighed and heaved herself onto the couch.  
"Here Yug!" Joey threw Yugi down on the couch.  
"Watch it man! Don't throw him on me!" Tristan yelled.  
"Joey! There's an ice cream sunday with your name on it..." Trista said with the sense of romantics in her voice.  
"Coming!" Joey ran over and sat beside her.  
"Hey is Tea here?" Yugi asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Tea I think we should go now," Yami stood up and gazed at Tea.  
"Yeah, ok!" Tea sighed. 'Just as we were about to kiss too!' Tea brushed herself off and followed Yami out the door.  
"Tea?"  
"Yes Yami? What is it?"  
"Do you...like...Y-oh never mind..."  
"Do I like who?"  
"DoyoulikeYugi?" Yami asked in a hurried voice.  
"Say that again but slower..."  
"Do you like Yugi?"  
"Yes...I really do..." Tea replied. 'I do like Yugi. But why did I go after Yami?'  
"That's good..." Yami looked up at Tea who was skipping around happily.  
"Hey Yami...look!" Tea spotted Seto Kaiba down the street.  
'What are they doing here? Oh no! They know about his surprise!' Kaiba ran as fast as his legs could carry him toward the limo. The car drove off and sped away.  
"Wonder what's wrong with Seto?" Tea wondered aloud.  
"I don't know. Whatever it was must have been important," Yami looked around to see anyone else they might know. 'Nope no one else we know...' Yami walked over to the water, pulled on dark sunglasses and leaned against the newly cleaned railing.  
"What you thinkin' Yami?" Tea asked.  
"I'm worried about Yugi. Knowing him he'll try and make a permanent body. That process can kill someone. It has before..." Yami sighed and continued to walk.  
"I'm worried, he hasn't been...Yugi...you know what I mean?" Tea took a step closer to Yami. 'I wonder what Yugi's thinking right now?'  
'Yugi what is bugging you? Is it something I did? Yugi I need to know what's wrong so I can help you!' Yami punched the railing in anger.  
"Yami?" Tea asked her hand in the air.  
"It's nothing..." Yami let his anger subside and continued the trek to the turtle game shop.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Yugi was asleep on the couch while the others watched him joyfully. Kari was drooling over him. Seto walked in with a huge grin.  
"Where's Motou?" Seto's coat flew around him angrily.  
"Asleep..." Kari replied "and he's not to be awoken. He's my sleeping angel..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Watery: Your angel! YOUR ANGEL! HE'S MY ANGEL! Takes out a fifty by four piece of wood!  
  
Kari: Since when? You're just a dumb author! Sticks out tongue!  
  
Watery: DIE! DIE! DIE! Takes out gun and starts shooting at Kari!  
  
Seto: Don't you kill my sister! Takes out rocket launcher!  
  
(Kari is owned by Firey_Angel Also owns Rene!)  
  
Watery: DIE! DIE! DIE!  
  
Yugi: Large sweat drop!  
  
Watery: Takes out Bazooka! I can't kill you Seto.  
  
Seto: Mutters...Damn women! Damn Firey and Watery!  
  
Firey_Angel (A.K.A Firey!): Seto Kaiba...  
  
Seto: Y-yes...  
  
Firey: We need to talk...alone...  
  
Seto: I...um...Yeah...RUN!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Oh TOD! Geez, you and your stupid crush!"  
"SETO! IT'S.NOT.A.STUPID.CRUSH!" Kari yelled angrily and stormed out of the room.  
The door creaked open. Tea and Yami walked in only to find a bunch of surprised faces glance at Yami then to Yugi then back at Yami.  
"What?" Yami asked.  
"You-he-this-what?" Joey stuttered.  
"Yugi gave Yami his own body. That's why he's like this..." Lily informed.  
"WHAT! I am so confused."  
"Wheeler, for once I agree with you!" Seto sighed.  
"What did you come here for Kaiba?" Joey asked snobbishly.  
"Joey!" Trista scolded him. She held the ice cream sunday up away from Joey's reach. Yami gave a small laugh the two really did look comical.  
  
"I came here to give something to Motou! But he's asleep!" Kaiba sighed and sunk into the lazy boy behind him. His eyes fixated on the carpeted floor.  
"La la la la la!" Kari sang to 'Around The World' (A/N: Of which I do not own!).  
"Would you shut it for a while Kari? I mean that's the one song you've been singing for the last five hours..." Kaiba wailed.  
"Has she?" Tristan asked.  
"Yes..." Kaiba sighed and laid his head back against a pillow. Mokuba and Joey snickered.  
"What?" Seto asked.  
"Nothing..." Joey said between sinkers as green hair glue stuck in Kaiba's hair, making the pillow attach to the back of his head. Yami burst into small laughs as the others except for Yugi was laughing hysterically.  
"Seto...you might want to look in the mirror!" Kari laughed.  
"Give me the sunday!" Joey complained.  
"Here you go!" Trista took a spoon and stuck some ice cream in Joey's open mouth.  
"Just like Wheeler to beg..." Kaiba's mouth shaped into an evil smile.  
"Look who's talkin' pillow head!" Joey replied.  
"What are you talking about Wheeler?"  
"Nothing!" They all burst into hysterical laughter!  
Kaiba took one look in the mirror and shouted "MOKUBA! WHEELER!" Joey and Mokuba grabbed Yugi and ran upstairs.  
"Huh...what the-" Yugi opened his eyes weakly.  
"Oh Yug. You're awake! You're helping us get away! MWA HA HA!  
"Joey are you ok? And what did you do to Seto Kaiba this time?"  
"Um...glued his head to the pillow!"  
"Not again..." Yugi moaned.  
"Yep!" Joey replied. Yugi just closed his eyes and fell asleep once more. Joey tucked Yugi into bed.  
"MOKUBA! WHEELER! GET OUT HERE!" Kaiba shouted angrily banging on the door.  
"Yug can sleep through this? I'm amazed!" Joey said and locked the door so he and Mokuba could sit down.  
"You do know were in trouble?"  
"Yeah I know. But it was just too funny not to do." Joey burst out laughing again.  
"Yeah!" Mokuba was laughing so hard he almost wet himself.  
"WHEELER! MOKUBA! GET OUT HER NOW! WE NEED TO TALK!" Kaiba pounded the door with his fists. "NOW!"  
"I'm sorry Seto, I'm stuck at the moment!" Mokuba laughed.  
"MOKUBA YOU WANT TO BE GROUNDED!"  
"No...Seto..." Mokuba laughed.  
"Why me! WHY ME!" Seto yelled hitting his head on the wall.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Watery: Yugi moment!  
  
Seto: HEY! I AM NOT HAVING A YUGI MOMENT!  
  
Watery: Yes you are, and now back to the story...  
  
Seto: Wait I haven't finished my ranting yet!  
  
Watery: Sorry!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Huh...what's going on?" Yugi asked sleepily.  
"Go back to sleep Yugi. Seto is just hitting his head on the wall repeatedly."  
'I wonder why?' Yugi asked himself sarcastically.  
"Yug go back to sleep..." Joey insisted.  
"Alright..." Yugi closed his eyes, pain surging through his whole body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"YUG!" Joey looked at Yugi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
Yami howled in pain, each part of his body slowly becoming transparent and non-existent.  
"YAMI!" Tea caught him just as he was falling.  
"Hey someone else is screaming...listen..." Kari said as Yami's voice died away and his head fell limply against her arm as his body competently vanished next was his head.  
"Yami..." tears fell from Tea's eyes.  
"We have to go check on Yugi!" Kari said.  
"Yeah!" Trista replied. They all ran upstairs. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"YUGI! JOEY! MOKUBA! SOMEONE LET US IN!" Tea pounded on Yugi's bedroom door.  
"TEA WISH WE COULD HELP YOU! BUT WE'RE A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW!" Joey yelled.  
Yugi thrashed around inside the room. It was like he was having a seizure of some sort.  
"Watch out..." Kaiba's voice trailed through Tea's mind as she stepped out of the way. Kaiba ran into the door and it fell to the floor along with him.  
"SETO! YOU OK?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah," Seto got up and brushed himself off.  
"We could use a little help here!" Joey called out.  
Kaiba rushed over and punched Yugi out.  
"There," Kaiba flicked a flake of dirt off his arm and walked out of the room. Yugi had a pained expression on his face, and a transparent Yami lay unconious on the couch next to him.  
"Why?" Tea asked aloud, she fell onto her knees and began to sob uncontroably.  
"Tea calm down, he just needs rest.." Lily said before tearing up and fainting. Ryou caught her.  
"Don't worry, I got her." Ryou said and brought Lily to her room.  
"Poor girl.." Tristan said.  
"Y-Yugi!" Tea wailed onto the bed.  
"Tea let's go downstairs, you need to relax..." Tristan and Joey brought her downstairs.  
Yugi moaned restlestly.  
"Eh...un..."  
"Yugi!" Trista's voice echoed. No response, just dreaming.  
"Poor Yug..." Joey walked into the room.  
"Joey?" Kari looked at him.  
"Yeah I know...Tea's asleep on the couch, and Lily is in bed asleep."  
"Mokuba! Kari! I'm going home. You can stay here tonight!" The door slammed shut.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kaiba stared at the blank lap top sceen. Nothing new or creative came to mind.  
'Hmm. I wonder how Motou is doing?' Kaiba found himself asking mentally.  
"Sir," Roland came in dragging a large muscular man with him.  
"What is it Roland?" Kaiba asked, his voice icy cold. He usually reserved that voice for Joey.  
"Sir, this man tried to break into your room and steal the three BEWD cards."  
"Roland are you a fool? You know I always carry my cards with me." Kaiba shot a icy cold look at the man trying his hardest to escape. It was non-other than... 


	3. Chapter 3: Collision Of Bodies

Chapter 3: Collision Of Bodies  
  
It was non-other than Tristan.  
"What are you doing here Taylor?" Kaiba asked picking the boy with pointed hair up by the collar of his school uniform.  
"Kaiba! Put me down! I just came to tell you Yugi asked for you!" Kaiba threw Tristan down on the green-carpeted floor.  
"Why?" Kaiba stared hard at Tristan.  
"I don't know. But he's in real pain. He's gotten worse in the last hour..." Tristan pulled himself up and sat in a black leather lazy boy.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's get going." Kaiba said in a causal voice.  
"Ok..." Tristan stood up. Together they entered the pink limo. 'Weird' Tristan said mentally.  
"Taylor think of it as a privilege that my men didn't kill you..."  
"Uh...Kaiba?"  
"What is it Taylor?" Kaiba asked in an annoyed tone.  
"Why is the limo pink?"  
"Because Mokuba's and my limo are broken." Kaiba stared out the limo window.  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"Shut it Taylor before I kick you out of this car and you have to walk to Yugi's house!" Tristan just sulked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Yugi wake up!" Tea cried. Not even a groan. His face was ghostly pale and Yami was just starting to wake up.  
  
^ Inside the puzzle ^  
  
//Huh...Yugi are you ok? // Yami withdrew from his soul room and entered Yugi's. It was covered in a thick red liquid. Not paint. //BLOOD! //  
Yami ploughed through the thick blood. But whose blood is it?  
//Yugi! // Yami called out for his aibu. No sound came back. Yami slushed through the blood. 'God! Please let Yugi be ok!' Yami saw a hand in the thick liquid. //YUGI! // Yami ran, or tried to and found the hand. He pulled his aibu's body out of the blood. Cradling Yugi in his arms he carried him off to his own empty soul room.  
  
^ Outside the puzzle ^  
  
"Yugi please be ok?" Tea pleaded.  
"Yug is gonna be fine! He always is!" Joey said with tears in his eyes.  
"Crying Wheeler. It doesn't suit you! Crying like the dog you are!" Kaiba tried to joke, but even Mokuba, who enjoyed his brothers taunting of Joey, shot him a dirty look.  
"Seto that was low..." Mokuba said turning away from his brothers' gaze.  
"Mokuba..."  
"Listen I came to get you so you could help Yugi! NOT SO YOU COULD INSULT JOEY!" Tristan yelled gripping Kaiba by the collar.  
"Huh..." Kaiba removed the hands binding him and walked over to Yugi.  
  
"No! Stop! Don't leave me alone!" Yugi began to cry in his sleep.  
"That's all he's been muttering since," Trista closed her eyes and her face fell into her hands.  
"YUG! WAKE UP!" Joey picked Yugi up by the collar and started to shake him.  
"Wheeler you're going to kill him doing that!" Kaiba shoved Joey to the ground. He tucked Yugi back into bed and called his doctors to come and take a look at Yugi.  
  
^ In the puzzle ^  
  
//Yugi please wake up! // Yami pleaded shaking Yugi gently.  
Yugi coughed up blood and looked up to see Yami. With a shaky hand he gripped Yami's. /Yami...I don't know why.../ Yugi stuttered weakly.  
//Take it easy, / Yami sighed with relief.  
/I'm sorry. The power too overwhelming.../ Yugi's head fell limp against Yami's arm.  
//You just rest now...// Yami placed Yugi down on the ground.  
  
^ Outside puzzle ^  
  
"Yugi please wake up soon!" Tea pleaded.  
"Calm down Gardner, the doctors are on their way," Kaiba sat down and listened to Yugi's ragged breathing. 'Motou you better not die on me! You hear!' Kaiba found himself thinking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kaiba stood outside and started to pound the sidewalk.  
"Seto are you alright?" Kari asked looking at his hands. His knuckles were covered in fresh blood.  
"Nothing's wrong," Kaiba replied.  
"Let's get you inside..." Kari took Kaiba by the arm and pulled him into the house.  
"Fine." Kaiba just let Kari pull him into the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Yugi please wake up soon?" Tea wrapped an arm around his body.  
"Tea you should eat something..." Lily protested.  
"I can't! I see him hooked up to all these machines and I can't eat. It feels like I want to throw up." Tea pulled herself up from the bed.  
"Com'n let's go get you something to eat..." Lily pulled Tea by the arm.  
Once Tea left the room Yugi moaned, "em...someone help!"  
  
^ In the puzzle ^  
  
//Yugi I hope you will be ok, // Yami paced up and down as he watched a sleeping Yugi asleep on a bed in his soul room. 'To think this used to be full of toys, now there's just dried up blood...' Yami though mentally.  
/Y-Yami, t-thank you for helping me... / Yami rushed over to Yugi's side.  
//Yugi? //  
/Thank you Yami? / Yugi's eyes closed again.  
//Sleep peacefully...// Yami ran his hand against Yugi's forehead. 'No fever,' Yami sighed with relief.  
  
^ Outside the puzzle ^  
  
Yami's transparent body watched over Yugi who was attached to machines.  
"Doctor?" Tea asked.  
"Yes young lady?"  
"Do you know when he'll wake up?"  
"I don't know. He may never wake up. What happened to him?" The doctor eyed her suspiciously.  
"I-I don't know..." Tea's eyes filled with tears.  
"Ok," the doctors face softened, "I'll leave you and your friends to your own business," the doctor left the room, but not before refilling the fluid bag.  
"Thank you." Tea said before the doctor left.  
"Your welcome."  
"For Ra's sake! A doctor isn't going to help Yugi!" Marik came in dragging his Yami with him.  
"Marik!" Joey screamed.  
"What is it Wheeler?" Marik asked.  
"What are you doing here?" Joey asked angrily.  
"I am here for one purpose, to bring Yugi out of his coma. And I need Ryou's help." Marik sifted a glance toward Ryou. A bright glow surrounded Ryou and he turned into Ryou.  
"Leave now..." a deeper voice came from Ryou's mouth. He wasn't Ryou anymore though. He was Yami Bakura also known as Bakura.  
"Yami are you prepared to go through with this?" Marik asked. The others stared he was talking to nothing.  
"Yes..." Yami replied.  
"Are you sure?" Bakura asked.  
"Yeah I am..." Yami began to get annoyed.  
"It will be painful for both of you."  
"I'm sure Marik!" Yami stood there, angry tears welled up in his eyes.  
"Ok, time to start, enter back in the puzzle..." Bakura instructed.  
"Fine..." Yami withdrew back into the puzzle.  
"RETURN THIS MORTAL BACK TO US! RELEASE HIM FROM HIS BIND! GIVE HIM UP TO THE POWERS! NO MATTER HOW OR WHAT SIDE THEY ARE ON!" Marik and Bakura chanted. Yugi howled in pain as fire completely surrounded his body. Yami howled in pain within the puzzle. ^ In the puzzle ^  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The fire stopped and Yami fell to the floor on his knees. He slowly made it over to Yugi who was unconscious and burned all over.  
"Y-Yugi..." Yami collapsed at Yugi's side.  
  
^ Outside the puzzle ^  
  
Yugi had no burn marks on his body.  
"Yugi" Tea cried angrily pulling Marik up by the collar. "What have you done to him?"  
"He is just fine..." Malik replied calmly.  
"Than why is he bleeding from the arm and mouth?!"  
"Uh oh...We made a mistake...RUN!" Marik yelled and ran away with Bakura in hand.  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Watery: Calm down Tea...he'll be ok. I'll make sure of it!  
  
Tea: Why? He ain't your boyfriend! Sticks out tounge!  
  
Hangan_Moonshadow16 (Moonshadow): Ha ha ha. Cat fight!  
  
Joey: Where did you come from?  
  
Watery: I put him in.  
  
Joey: Ok. I guess mutters dumbass.  
  
Moonshadow: Takes out a twin blade! You were saying...  
  
Joey: What do you think? Takes out long sword! And gun!  
  
Watery: Gives Moonshadow rocket launcher and makes him more muscular. Here you go!  
  
Moonshadow: Thanks!  
  
Joey: Me think I'm in trouble...  
  
Watery: Yeah. Now for Tea! Mwa ha ha ha ha!  
  
Tea: I'll take you on bitch!  
  
Moonshadow: I'll delay the fight with you Joey! Grab some popcorn!  
  
Joey: Popcorn appears in his hands. Take some!  
  
Moonshadow: Takes a handful. Yum...  
  
Watery: DIE! DIE! DIE! Starts punching Tea.  
  
Tea: Punches back. YOUR GOING DOWN!  
  
Watery: START THE STORY AGAIN!  
  
Moonshadow & Joey: Awwwwww! It was just getting intresting!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Let me handle this..." a calm, soothing voice filled the room.  
"W-who's there?" Tea asked angrily pulling her body protectivly over Yugi's body.  
"Do not be afraid..." a golden body came out of the wall.  
"Arora!" Lily turned into Luna.  
"Luna!" They ran and gave each other a hug.  
"What?" Joey, Tea, Tristan, Kari and Mokuba stood there confused.  
"Yeah, 5000 years ago, even though Yami may not have his memory, I do. Arora, even though she is not a Yami was the one who gave me the healing power I hold. It's cool, I haven't seen you in years!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah," Luna replied, "Arora is my best friend other than Lily. It's really cool."  
Arora (A/N: Warery_Angel owns Arora! ME!) had long brown hair, deep green eyes, and was as tall as Seto Kaiba. She wore a smiple pink summer dress with her hair done up in a bun.  
"Luna I need you and your aibu's help. If we want to heal her brother than we have to work together," Arora pulled out a small golden heart.  
"Arora are you sure?" Luna asked worried.  
Arora just nodded and replied "Yes. This is the only thing I can do to help. Don't worry, my powers have been building up a lot. I have extra reserves."  
"Ok, let's get started..."  
"Beware, this will take a lot out of you and your aibu," Arora warned.  
//Lily do you want to do this?//  
/Yes, if it saves my brother, / Lily's eyes filled with tears as she said this.  
"We're sure!"  
"Okay," Arora took her hand and Luna placed a hand over Yugi's heart.  
"LIGHT OF LOVE, FAMILY AND FRIENDSHIP! COME FORTH!" Once Luna and Arora chanted a golden glow filled Yugi inside and out. After the light disapeared Luna turned back into Lily who fell backward into Tea.  
"You ok Lily?" Tea asked.  
"Can...you...take...me...to...my...bed?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah, come on let's go!" Tea put her arm around Lily and left the room.  
"What about Yug?" Joey asked.  
"Let him sleep, he should wake up soon. Make sure he stays in bed! He won't be up to moving around for a bit since his own blood filled his soul room. And what Bakura and Marik did, well you get it."  
"I understand," Joey replied. "Hey want me to go make some spagetti?"  
  
"YEAH! LUNCH!"  
"Ok, Mokuba, Kari want to help?"  
"Sure Joey!" Mokuba said and pulled his sister toward the kitchen along with Joey.  
"Yeah! Spagetti!"  
"Hey Trista, hows Trina?"  
"Oh, my yami? Doing good!" Trista and Arora went to Lily's room. Tea went to the living room to settle down for a bit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Seto Kaiba once again found himself staring at the lap top with no ideas.  
"Kaiba you gotta eat!" Joey protested.  
"I know..." Kaiba shot Joey a small smile.  
"I'll bring you outa plate..." Joey ran into the kitchen and put it infront of Kaiba knowing he would eat it soon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Lily just started to wake up and fouind Luna sitting down beside her bed.  
/Hey... /  
//I'm glad your awake. Yami is still asleep. Yugi is too. //  
/Is he ok? /  
//Yes. //  
/That's good! / Lily said.  
//Your brother better not try that again...//  
/Why? What will happen? / Lily sat up with a pained expression.  
//Lay down, you're not ready to get up yet. And to answer you question, he would die right away if he tried that!//'  
/We just won't let him!/ Lily said.  
"Hey Lily. You hungry?" Joey asked.  
"Yeah a little." Lily replied.  
"Hey Lily. Joey made a really great lunch!" Tea said with a plate in her hand. She walked in and handed it to Lily.  
"Thanks. Is Yugi awake yet?" Tea and Joey nodded there head no.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Kaiba studied Yugi's body. (No not in that way!) It was so pale, but he was getting colour back.  
//Yugi please wake up soon... // Yami paced around the room.  
"Motou if you can hear me...you ain't dying on me! You hear! You're the only one I truly like to duel, and I-I want to be your friend," Seto said. That's something you would only hear hiim say when he's alone. But he wasn't.  
//Wow, Seto Kaiba does want to be our friend! //  
"Yugi wake up before I make you!" Seto's voice sharp but saddened.  
"Em..." Yugi moaned but didn't wake up. 


	4. Chapter 4: Faith Of The Unknowen

Chapter 4: Faith Of The Unknowen  
  
The sun shone through the window. Yugi woke up feeling sickly.  
"Motou your awake." Kaiba stood in the doorway with a gift basket.  
"Kaiba I never thought I would see the day you carrying a gift basket," Yugi laughed in a muffled voice.  
"Yeah well, Kari made me bring it..." Kaiba sighed and pulled up chair next to Yugi's bed. For some reason he just couldn't keep his eyes open.  
"Seto, oh he's still asleep..."  
"No Mokuba he's not. Would you go tell the others that?"  
"Sure thing bro!" Yugi could hear Mokuba's hurried footsteps fade away.  
"Had to get rid of him for a bit. The others are at the coffee shop and I elected or more like was forced to stay here and wait till you wake up. Besides Wheeler begged."  
Yugi sat up forcfully.  
"Stop that!" Yugi yelled.  
"Stop what?" Seto asked.  
"Stop making fun of Joey!"  
"Okay...okay!" Kaiba sat back in the chair and Yugi layed back down. 'Yugi is always like that when it comes to friends. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. He even defends me when I need it. But that's not too often.'  
"What are you thinking?" Yugi asked with his eyes closed.  
"Nothing..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"TEA! JOEY! KARI! SERENITY! ANYONE!" Mokuba yelled in the coffe shop.  
  
A waiter came up to him. "Son I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you keep disturbing the peace around here."  
"What is it Mokuba?" Tea asked with the others following.  
"YUGI'S AWAKE!"  
"Son you're going to have to leave..."  
"WHAT?!" The others scramed.  
"ALL OF YOU LEAVE NOW!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
//Yugi, glad you woke up, // Yami was smiling.  
/I am too. Who do you think interfered with the process of making you a body?/  
//I don't know, // Yami placed a hand on his chin.  
/Yami my arm!/ Yugi stared at his arm. Burn marks penetrated it.  
//You don't want to know, //  
/ NOT THAT! LOOK! BLOOD! /  
//Here, that will happen, but not all the time... //  
Yugi snapped out of his trance and opened his eyes to find Tea hugging him tightly.  
"Oh sorry Yugi. I'm just so happy you're awake!" Tea said after seeing him turn blue. She let go.  
"It's ok..." Yugi replied cheerfully. Kaiba put the basket down on the bed side table and took a chair nearest to the closet.  
"Seto are you going to sit there the whole time?" Kari asked walking in with another gift basket.  
"I though you said-that basket-KARI!"  
"Calm down Seto, this one is from Mokuba."  
"Why isn't Mokuba here?"  
"He went to a friends house," Kari placed the second basket down on the table.  
"Hey Yug!"  
"Hey Joey." Joey took Yugi into a hug but let go soon after. Everyone piled in after that.  
"Where's grandpa?" Yugi looked all around the room.  
"Oh he went to show a new lady, his age, around the park," Arora replied.  
"Oh...when did Mokuba decide to go to a friends house?" Yugi looked at Kari.  
"After he came and told us you were awake," Kari sat on the other side of the bed.  
//Poor aibu... // Yami chuckled.  
/Yeah, / Yugi sighed mentally. Yugi motioned to get out of bed but Joey pushed him back down.  
"Yug you have to stay in bed. Doctors orders!" Joey's face made Yugi pull the covers back over him, his gaze turning toward Arora.  
"Who's this?" Yugi asked.  
"Arora, my Yami's best friend other than me!" Lily replied "her name is Arora and she saved your life!"  
"Thanks Arora. I think you already know my name?"  
"No I don't. They never told me!"  
"Oh, my names Yugi. Nice to meet you. I would get out of bed and shake your hand, but as you can see, I'm kinda at a disadvantage."  
"Yes...well, what's done is done. Listen Luna and Lily, I'll come around later if you need me." Arora left the room with a faint tinge of golden running of her hair.  
"She is hot!" Tristan said after the door closed.  
"Don't get any idea's stupid!" Lily responded, "you guys don't mind if she hangs around do you?"  
"No." Everyone except Kaiba said in unison.  
"I don't care one way or the other. As long as you geeks stay out of my way." Kaiba stood up and walked toward the closed door. "Motou, try not to kill yourself before reclaim my title as King Of Games from you." Kaiba opened the door and in a hurried pace glided out of the room.  
"Wat's his problem?" Joey asked.  
"I think he's worried about Yugi, but I'm not sure." Kari stood up and looked out the window.  
"Looks like rain," Trista moaned.  
"That calls for..."  
"Oh no Joey! Not that!" Kari moaned.  
"MEAT BALLS IN KAIBA'S MANSION!"  
"NO!" They all yelled. But Joey eventually convinced them. Besides Yugi needed his rest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Should we have left Yugi alone?" A guilty Tea asked.  
"We wanted to go out. And Yugi couldn't come. Doctors orders..." Kari moaned "but I do feel guilty."  
"Don't worry, Yugi can handle it." Kaiba smirked, but inside he did feel guilty.  
"I know what you mean...:" Ryou replied, "I mean, I feel horrible for what my Yami did to Yugi."  
"You should!"  
"SETO!" Kari smacked Kaiba in the back of the head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Yami stared at Yugi. The sun played with his hair as Yugi's body moved up and down.  
//Yugi what is wrong? //  
/Yami.../ Yami walked over to face Yugi only to see his eyes full of tears.  
//Yugi what is it? // Yami asked with more urgency.  
/T-they left... / Yami felt Yugi's forehead. He wasn't running a fver.  
//They only left because they wanted you to rest... //  
/You sure? / Yugi moaned. Yami placed an arm around his aibu.  
//Yes... // Yugi gave a smile at Yami's words and fell asleep. 'Wow, he really must be feeling horrible!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Dinners over. Let's go see Yugi!" Tea shouted.  
"Tea calm down," Kaiba parted the vodka glass from his lips and pulled Serenity into a hug. Joey snirrd.  
"Kaiba's right. He needs to rest." Serenity leaned in for a kiss.  
"Enough! Let's go party!" Joey yelled grabbing his sister.  
"Damn Wheeler!" Kaiba mutterd. He stood up and the others entered his limo and they drove off to a club.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
//Yugi why have you come inside the puzzle? What is bothering you? You need to rest. My Aibu please rest. //  
/Yami...I...Ineedtotalk! /  
//Say that again but slower. //  
/I need to talk... /  
//Yugi... //  
/Yami....I...just feel so alone. Ever since-since the b-blood.... // Yugi fell onto his knees.  
//Yugi! // Yami rushed over to him and pulled him into his arms.  
/I can't get the image of the blood c-consuming me! / Yugi began to cry.  
//Sssh...it'll be ok... //  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Tea sat at the bar along with Kaiba with a coke in her hands.  
"Gardner why do you like Yugi?" Tea slightly surpriesed by his question answered:  
"I don't know. He's just Yugi."  
"What is so speacial about him?" Kaiba took a sip of his wine.  
"He's kind, genrous, gentle, cheery, and willing to anything for his friends..." Tea replied and started to think 'why am I telling Kaiba this? It's not like we're friends. Or are we more than that? NO! NO! First Yami, and now Kaiba...' Tea took a long drink of her soda.  
After a few minutes of quiet other than the music Kaiba broke the silence "I see. I wish..." Kaiba stopped. 'Why should I tell her what I feel. It's not like she would understand.'  
"Guys com'n on the dance floor!" Joey yelled.  
"Nah..." Both Tea and Kaiba replied.  
'I'm too worried about Yugi,' Tea played with the straw in her drink.  
  
"Hey Tea." Kari and Trista sat on both sides of her.  
"Hey guys, tierd of dancing?" Tea stared at her drink.  
"Yeah, hey loosen up. We know your worried about Yugi," Trista said flicking bangs from her hair.  
"He'll be fine!" Kari and Trista pull Tea onto the dance floor. She found this relaxing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
The moonlight that shone through the blinds hit Yugi's sleeping form. Yami watched the young boys' chest move up and down at a steady rate as he slept from pure exashution.  
//Yugi who did this to you? // Yami stood there for who knows how long.  
"No...too much b-blood!" Yugi murmered in his sleep. Yami walked over to Yugi. He felt like he had a fever. Yami took over the body and felt Yugi's pain. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed an asprin. Took it, pulled himself into bed and left the body only to become transparent again. 


	5. Chapter 5: Mixed Realities

Chapter 5: Mixed Realities  
  
Tea walked into her room and collapsed onto the bed, her face buried into the soft pillow.  
'Why did I confess to Seto Kaiba? It's not like he cares. Or does he? I don't know. I'm just too tierd to think!' Tea sighed, her eyes slowly slid shut and she sunk into utter blackness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Kaiba tucked Mokuba and Kari, who protested because she was drunk, into bed. He had some difficultly with her.  
'Kari's first time drunk. Am I like that?' Kaiba thought wearily.  
"Seto," Mokuba's voice trailed from his room. Kaiba got up and walked to Mokuba's bedroom.  
"Yes Mokie?" Seto sat down on the edge of Mokuba's bed.  
"Will Yugi be ok? I mean he did look pale..." Mokuba looked at Seto worriedly.  
"Yes, I know he will." Seto stood up and walked toward the door. "Night Mokie..." Seto said before he left and shut the door.  
He stared at his laptop, unsure of what to write. In the end he decided to retire to his bedroom. He layed down. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Yugi lay there. His bangs drooping over his eyes like limp rags. He was sweating like mad and Yami couldn't get to sleep.  
"Yugi are you ok?" Lily walked in to him sweating profoundly.  
"Huh...sis..." Yugi semi-opened his eyes only to fall back asleep again.  
"I'll let you sleep. Night bro."  
//Night brother...//  
/Luna you never told me Yami was your brother!/  
//I know, but I wasn't ready to say anything tonight.//  
/Ok./  
  
^ Inside the puzzle ^  
  
//Yugi are you ok? // Yami entered the soul room. Blood starting to ooze up Yugi's legs. Yami picked up Yugi, surprising light, and carried him off to his own soul room.  
/Thanks Yami. I don't know what's going on. I just feel so weak lately. /  
//It'll be ok. You can stay in my soul room. // Yami placed Yugi on a bed that just appeared and let him drift off to sleep.  
'I wonder what Yugi is thinking.' Yami walked off in a large dark corridor of the depths of the millenium puzzle.  
  
^ Outside the puzzle ^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Lily lay in her bed.  
//What is bothering you?// Luna took a seat next to Lily's bed.  
/My brother, he's so...distant... / Lily began to cry into Luna's shoulder.  
//Calm down, let's go check on him... // Luna helped Lily up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Joey sat up playing "Killer Crunchers 2" while thinking of Yugi's condition.  
'Poor Yug...' Joey turned the game off and crawled into bed.  
"JOEY GET TO BED NOW!" his dad yelled drunkenly.  
"I AM!" Joey yelled back.  
'Poor Yug...' Joey said mentally again and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Tristan paced up and down waiting for the popcorn to finish poping.  
"Hurry up would ya!" Tristan yelled at the microwave out of pure anger, not from it being too slow, no, it was because of Yugi's condition.  
'Why did this happen to him? He never deserved that...maybe Kaiba, but not Yugi!' Tristan punched the counter top. 'Dang! That hurt!'  
Duke walked in. He let Tristan stay at his apartment until Tristan found one of his own.  
"That banging is going to wake the neighbours. Would you stop it?" Duke gave a joking smile.  
"I'm just worried about Yugi..." Tristan sighed.  
"We all are. Hey Serenity called, she said you forgot your coat her house."  
"Yeah so what?"  
"YOU WERE AT HER HOUSE?!" Duke looked like he could kill Tristan.  
"Yeah. She invited me, she asked me a good way to get a guys attention. I think she likes Seto Kaiba." Tristan sunk into a kitchen chair.  
"Aw man!" Duke clentched his fist.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Trista combed her hair out slowly. It's not like she was vain, she was just worried.  
'Yugi why won't you tell us what's wrong on your own?' Trista stood up and crawled into bed. All she could do was stare at the ceiling trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Lily walked into Yugi's room. Nope still asleep... 


	6. Chapter 6: Mysterious Plan

Chapter 6: Mysterious Plan  
  
(Yugi P.O.V)  
I woke up. Images filled my head, the light played with the objects of my dresser.  
"Oh you're awake. Would you like something to eat?" Lily, my twin sister asked me. Her blonde, pink, and purple hair flew in front of her face.  
"Sure," I replied in a frog like voice. 'My throat is killing me!' I thought sitting up painfully I looked out the window. There stood Yami. My companion. One of my best friends. He was more like a brother to me than anything else.  
/Hey Yami, / I tried to get up but I thought better of it because I still couldn't even keep my arms from shaking.  
//Hello Yugi... // Yami sent a smile toward me.  
/I think I might go to school tomorrow. What do you think? / I looked at Yami for an answer to my question. He was one of the wisest people I knew.  
//I don't think it's a good idea Yugi. But you may do what you wish, just be careful. // Yami crossed his arms and sat down on the edge of the bed facing me.  
/I understand. What happened while I slept? / I asked.  
//Well... // Yami proceeded to tell me all kinds of things. I was amazed to hear Seto Kaiba was worried about me.  
"Bro..." Lily's voice interrupted my train of thought.  
"Yeah?"  
"Grandpa wants to know what you want to eat?" I could tell Lily was using as low a voice as possible.  
"Just toast," I replied.  
"Okay...oh and how did you sleep?" Lily pulled up a chair next to my bed. I began to get rather annoyed. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the company, but I do mind the sad looks I get all the time now. I hate those looks.  
"Hey Motou!" Seto Kaiba's voice drifted through my mind; once again my train of thought was broken.  
"Hey Kaiba, what's up?" I ask sounding a little bit annoyed. It's not like I'm a baby.  
"Nothing, how are you?" Seto loomed over me like a bird watches over its eggs.  
"Fine..." I grumble angrily. I hate this.  
//Yugi what's wrong? // Yami asks me worriedly.  
/NOTHING! / I yell angrily.  
//I'm sorry... // Yami's voice sad and discouraged.  
/No...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that... / I said feeling a little faint.  
//I understand, // Yami always knew what to say to make me feel better.  
"So Kaiba, what are you planning on doing today?"  
"Oh, nothing much, just do some work on my laptop? I don't know. That's pretty much it." Seto walked out of the room, but not before saying, "rest up Motou. You owe me a duel." I smiled as he said this.  
  
(End Yugi's P.O.V)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Tea sat up in her bedroom. She watched the rain trickle down the window. The phone rang.  
Tea picked it up.  
"Hello, oh hey Serenity...No...Oh yeah!... Cool!... Way cool!... See you soon. Bye!" Tea hung up the phone and pulled on a lavender coloured coat on. She ran out of the house with her purse and keys.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Hello," Joey said into the phone. "Oh hey sis. What's up?" Joey began to tap his fingers on the nearest dresser. "Oh yeah! Wicked idea!" Joey began jumping around the dresser. "See ya soon, luv ya sis. Bye!" Joey placed the phone down on the receiver and pulled on his jacket and ran out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
"Hello, who is this?" Tristan asked into the phone. "SERENITY!" Tristan did summer salts in his head.  
"Hey Tristan did you say Serenity was on the phone?" Duke asked.  
"Yeah!" Tristan yelled. "You were saying Serenity?" Tristan began to fight off Duke as Serenity relayed her plan. "We'll be there. Luv you...I mean bye!" Tristan hung up.  
"What was that all about smart one?" Duke asked with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Serenity wants us too..." Tristan relayed the plan to him.  
"Oh, let's go for it!" Duke and Tristan ran out of the house with their coats and wallets.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Watery: It's not like you guys have any money!  
  
Tristan: Says who?  
  
Watery: Says me!  
  
Duke: Is this going to take long?  
  
Watery: It won't if Tristan shuts up.  
  
Tristan: HEY! ARE YOU SAYING I'M ANNOYING?!  
  
Watery: Why yes...yes I am.  
  
Tristan: Cries. I AM NOT ANNOYING!  
  
Duke: SHUT UP!  
  
Watery: Continue the story!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Duke ran back into the house and grabbed the keys.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
"Who is this?" Seto asked into the phone. "Oh Serenity..." A smile appeared on his face, "why of course I can help with this plan...but after would you like to go out for dinner, than come to my place for some...sex...I mean desert?" Kaiba blushed slightly. "Great! See you in a few..." Seto hung up the phone and called Kari and Mokuba into the office.  
"Yes Seto?" Kari asked. Once they were told of the plan Kari and Mokuba agreed to go.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Trista had just got off the phone with Serenity and agreed to meet her. She ran out the door with all the items she needed and things that would be needed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yugi lay in bed sleeping once again. 


	7. Chapter 7: Bullies

Chapter 7: Bullies  
  
Yugi woke up and pulled on his school uniform. He wobbled a little.  
//Yugi should you really be going to school? // Yami asked a tired Yugi.  
/I feel fine... /  
//You sure? // Yami glanced at Yugi worriedly.  
/Yeah I'm sure, just don't ask ok? / Yugi turned to face the mirror. He fixed his hair.  
//Ok, just be careful. // Yami stood there looming over Yugi.  
/I will... / Yugi replied while attempting a smile.  
//Ok... // Yami sounded unsure. He decided to follow Yugi to school; I guess you could say he was watching over him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Tea walked to school along side Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Trista, Lily, Arora who was new, Duke, and Rene. Duke had informed Rene of the plan.  
"Duke do you think Yugi will be ok?" Rene asked.  
"He'll be fine. Come on sis, let's get going or we'll be late!" Duke replied.  
"These are stupid outfits. Why do you wear them?" Arora asked.  
"Because they're mandatory." Tea sighed.  
"HEY GUYS! WAIT-UP!" Yugi yelled.  
"I thought-did you guys just hear-YUGI!" They all yelled at the same time.  
"I thought I'd come to school today," Yugi gave a small smile.  
A black limo drove up and stopped beside the group.  
"Motou what are doing up? You should be in bed asleep." Kaiba said angrily.  
"I decided to go to school today, I got sick of staying in bed," Yugi replied and continued to walk.  
"Motou!" The limo drove alongside Yugi at a slow pace.  
"What?" Yugi looked at Seto Kaiba with an angry expression.  
"At least take a ride with me," Kaiba sighed and the limo stopped. Yugi looked at the seat then to his friends.  
"Go on Yug! It's ok!" Joey's voice assured.  
"Ok..." Yugi sighed stepping into the limo. The door shut and the limo drove off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Thanks for the ride," Yugi looked at Kaiba happily and a little guilty.  
"Don't feel guilty, your friends said it's ok. Anyway, I don't want you putting too much strain on your body." Yugi thought he saw Seto Kaiba shed a tear for him.  
"I'm sorry Seto, it's just that, I hate being treated like I'm this fragile person. I know that I have to take it easy, and I know that you're not happy with my choice but...but I have to prove something to me." Yugi looked out the window. The ride to the school seemed to take longer then normal.  
"Yugi, you have to understand, what happened really scared us." Seto Kaiba's words surprised Yugi.  
'I...I didn't know Seto Kaiba cared' Yugi stumbled for words but none came. The ride was silent.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"I don't think Yugi should be in school. He's not ready...he has to go home." Tea's voice rose to a hysterical level.  
"Tea calm down. I trust Yug. He's smart."  
"JOEY HE HAS TO GO HOME! HE'S NOT WELL! HE'S NOT WELL!" Tea screamed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Watery: Hey Tea. Let Yugi be. LET YUGI BE!  
  
Tea: Shut up b****!  
  
MediaevalLeek3 (Leek): YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID SLUT!  
  
Watery: Takes out her favourite weapon THE BAZOOKA! And takes out twin swords. I said calm down or I'll kill you.  
  
Firey_Angel, Kaiba_Angel (Firey): GO WATERY!  
  
Moonshadow: YEAH! GO WATERY!  
  
Watery: Start story again.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Serentiy and Kari tried to calm Tea down, and eventually did. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yugi was seated at his desk, being unusaly quiet, even for him.  
Mrs. Chitsumi, the teacher of the gangs class, said "now as you can see this formula is very simple. Msr. Motou please repeat the formula," Mrs. Chitsumi looked in Yugi's direction.  
Yugi stared out the window, oblivious to anyone who talked to him. He watched as a little boy around Mokuba's age ran into the elementry school next to their school.  
'Must be late...' Yugi thought to himself.  
"Mr. Motou answer my question!" Lily looked over at her brother.  
"Answer her bro," Lily muttered to herself.  
"Yugi...are you ok?" Yugi's eyes wandered onto the teachers stern face.  
"Motou..." Kaiba's voice strained.  
"MR. MOTOU!" Mrs. Chitcumi's yell made Yugi snap out of his trance.  
"Huh..." Yugi felt light headed.  
"Mr. Motou what is the formula?" Mrs. Chutsumi walked over to the board and pointed out the formula.  
"I.." Yugi tried to read the board, it was too blurry. "I-I don't know ma'am." Yugi replied a slightly dazed expression on his face.  
The whole class with the exception of Kari, Arora, Lily, Rene, Trista, Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Serenity laughed. Mrs. Chitsumi got up from her desk and pulled Yugi to a standing position.  
Yugi stood there dumb struck. He didn't seem to know where he was, or who was around him,  
"Mr. Motou! Answer the question!" Mrs. Chitsumi yelled angrily. Again Yugi didn't seem to notice. This time he didn't even motion his eyes toward the teacher.  
"Yug?" Joey stood up without permission and ran over to Yugi. He shoved the teacher out of the way, but not on purpose.  
Yugi stared blankly out the window.  
//Yugi what are you looking at? // Still no response from Yugi.  
"YUGI!" Tea ran over next to him.  
"ALL OF YOU TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Mrs. Chitsumi yelled.  
Yugi took his seat, still silent.  
"Mr. Motou, detention!" Mrs. Chitsumi was in a horrible mood after that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Tea and Joey took Yugi to the nurses office after class but that only ended in disaster the whole of the nurses office was covered in bandaids, gozes, and rubbing alcohol was on the floor.  
"Yug! What did ya do that for?!" Joey's voice rose to a higher level of anger. Once again no answer formed on Yugi's lips.  
"Yugi answer Joey!" Tea's voice echoed in Yugi's head. Again no answer. Yugi walked silently down to the lunch room and took his seat with a simple lunch.  
//What's going on with Yugi? // Yami asked aloud. Yugi didn't say a word.  
"What's going on with Yugi mutt?" Joey looked up from his soup to Kaiba, then at Yugi, then at Kaiba again.  
"I got no clue. He's been like this since class."  
"We all know that mutt..." Kaiba muttered a few colourful words and looked back to Yugi who hadn't touched his food at all.  
"Arn't you hungry Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi simply shook his head 'no'.  
"Let's get you home," Lily said.  
"No, I'll look after him, but we need some privacy and a large amount of space," Arora's voice intercepted and Yugi looked up.  
"Hey he responds to you!" Tea screamed.  
"Yugi what's wrong?" Arora asked.  
"Don't feel well..."  
"Why?" Arora moved around and sat by Yugi.  
"Well?" Lily asked impaintnly well tapping her fingers on the cafateria table.  
"I...don't know," Yugi replied in a dull voice.  
"Ok, do you want to go home?" Arora asked.  
"NO!" Yugi looked up, he had emotion in his eyes and he looked like he was ready to talk to the others.  
"Yugi you came back to reality," Tea ran around the table and gave him a huge hug.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Watery: Grrr..  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Seto stood next to Yugi.  
"You sure you don't want to go home?"  
"Yeah..." Yugi seemed a little dis-spearited.  
"Okay..." Kaiba walked out of the lunch room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Gym was a walk in the park for Kaiba, Joey, Duke and Tristan. The girls had a seperate class. Yugi who was slower than most, was especially slow today.  
"Motou pick up the pace," Kaiba said catching the basketball and sinking it into the net.  
"I-I'll-try!" Yugi panted. Without a reason Yugi fell onto the floor, as usual, but this time he didn't get up. The other five players on the opsoing team came and incircled Yugi. The teacher just happened to be talking to the principal outside the gym.  
A boy with long raven hair tied up in a pony tail spoke up, "Hey look here boys, spiky hair is taking a nap. Why don't we wake him up?"  
"Sure thing Jimmy!" The four responded.  
All in one quick fluid motion, Joey, Kaiba, Duke, and Tristan stood up. As they did the five boys started to kick Yugi vilently, along with a few whips of the ball. Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Kaiba rushed in. They threw each one to the ground.  
"Yug!" Joey gently tried to shake Yugi awake. No use, he woudn't wake up.  
"What, is the git Seto Kaiba going to stand up for the former king of games. Doesn't look so royal now does he?" Jimmy continued to taunt Seto.  
Kaiba looked at Yugi. He had a bruised side, bloodied up face, and his ankle had been crushed again and again.  
"Don't push me, wait...you already did!" Seto ran at Jimmy landing a direct hit to the face, Seto lifted up his knee and landed a kick in the gut, he crashed Jimmy's head into his knee and let Jimmy fall to the ground just as the gym teacher stepped in.  
"MR. KAIBA! MR. RICECRY! MY OFFICE NOW!" The principal shouted.  
"Wait sir," Joey stepped in front of Kaiba.  
"What now Mr. Wheeler?" Mr. Iron-Muscle asked  
"Yug collapsed onto the floor. Jummy..."  
"IT'S JIMMY!" The four boys shouted.  
"Whatever his name is, and these four wise guys attacked Yug when he was down. Look at Yug," Joey's finger pointed at Yugi.  
"Oh my, Mr. Motou! I'll call the nurse!"  
"Sir, that is not the best idea either. We had a little run in with the nurse ealier."  
"I see Mr. Wheeler," the principal looked at the gym teacher. "Call the hospital, I don't think a school nurse will help."  
"Yes sir..." Mr. Iron-Muscle moved swiftly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Tea, Kari, and Lily looked up from their health clas to see an ambulance drive up. Lily, Tea, Kari, Serenity, and Arora looked shocked to see who it was.  
"YUGI!" Tea screamed tears streaming down her face.  
"Miss Gardner take your seat!" Mrs. Tampon yelled.  
"I CAN'T!" Tea yelled running out of the room, only to be followed by Lily, Kari, Arora and Serenity. The whole class of girls looked out the window to see Yugi being rushed into an ambulance.  
"YUGI!" They all squiled.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Watery: Cries MY YUGI!  
  
Tea: What happened to him?!  
  
Watery: How should I know!  
  
Kari: You write this story!  
  
Arora: YEAH!  
  
Watery: I know...Crying...Leave me alone!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"GIRLS' TAKE YOUR SEATS!"  
"Yes ma'am," they all sighed, some of them crying. (A/N:Crying They got no right to!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Oh god," Tea cried into Duke's shoulder.  
"He'll be ok," Kaiba said, and then thought, 'I hope so.' 


	8. Chapter 8: Hospital

Chapter 8: Hospital  
  
Tea's P.O.V  
  
He looked so peaceful in the hospital bed. It kinda scared me. I wish I had been there to block. But Seto Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, and Duke did a really good job of helping Yugi. It just hurts so much to see him like this.  
"Tea, are you ok? Do you want some food?" Joey asked me. I just nodded my head yes. I didn't even want to say a word.  
The heart monitor beeped in the background as Kaiba rounded on the nurse to let Yugi stay at his mansion for a while. Mind you, the argument wasn't going in his favour.  
"HE WILL STAY AT MY HOUSE! MY DOCTORS CAN HELP HIM!" Kaiba's voice woke up Tristan who was asleep against the wall. But the yelling didn't wake Yugi up.  
I had to go and take a walk. I needed to clear my head.  
  
End Tea's P.O.V  
  
Seto's P.O.V  
  
Gardner got up and went for a walk. I suspected to clear her head. I wouldn't mind doing that, but this blasted nurse just wouldn't listen to me.  
"He will stay with me. Good day." I had to end the conversation. I called my doctors, they would be here in less then thirty minutes. I stood outside well I watched Yugi's friends enter the room. I couldn't hear what they said.  
After about ten minutes they left and said to me, or at least Joey said, "you can see him now. We'll tell Tea he's at your house. Just take it easy on the guy. I expect to be able to visit him." Joey left without another word. I could only agree to his request.  
I walked into the room. It was decorated with plain white walls; Yugi's body was covered in a white sheet, bandages plastered across small but deep cuts on his face.  
"Motou, why did you come to school today?" I found my hands trembling.  
"Se-Seto Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked in a strained voice.  
"Oh, you're coming to my place to get well. If you don't mind?" Yugi shook his head no.  
  
End Kaiba's P.O.V  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Normal P.O.V  
Tea looked out the hospital room window. The bed was now empty, and Tea suspected that Yugi was now at Kaiba's mansion.  
"God I hope you're ok Yugi..." Tea pleaded.  
"Miss, we need you to leave the room. We have another patient."  
"Yes ma'am." Tea replied. She left the room with a grumble.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Yugi woke up to see the sun shinning through a large window. The room itself was bug. Yugi lay in a canopy bed covered in heavy black hangings, there were five dressers made of oak all around the room, a bathroom to the left of the closest dresser to the window, and a dark brown door that led to the hall.  
Crutches were slanted against the bedpost nearest to Yugi's head.  
"Huh..." Yugi gazed around the room and just remembered that he was staying at the Kaiba mansion. He looked at the clock; it was 3 am in the morning.  
//I see your awake sleepy head, // Yami's smile greeted Yugi.  
/Yeah, but it's 3 am, / Yugi moaned. Yugi heard the distant sound of a keyboard being hacked away at. Yugi winced from the pain at his side sitting up.  
//You should go back to sleep aibu. You need your rest // Yami sighed.  
/I just woke up, give me a break! / Yugi's lips formed into a smile.  
//Okay. Just stay in bed though, // Yami went to stare out the window.  
Yugi pulled he crutches toward him and walked to the bathroom, finding he had a sprained ankle.  
/Ow, / Yugi stumbled a bit.  
//Yugi! // Yami caught his aibu just in time and helped him lean against a wall.  
/Thanks, / Yugi looked at Yami in gratitude.  
//You should get back to bed. //  
/I know, but I have to see Kaiba...I have to thank him... / Yugi wobbled as he walked to the door.  
//Yugi go back to bed, Kaiba will come as soon as you push this button. // Yami pointed out the button.  
/I know, but I want to show him I'm... / Yugi fell onto the floor unconscious.  
//I'll have to take over and put him in bed, // Yami sighed and walked over to the bed, crawled under the covers and turned the lights out. He became transparent again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Kaiba turned on the TV. Channel thirteen seemed to be on high alert.  
Live Breaking News  
Woman appeared on the TV. The Kame Game Shop today was set ablaze. No one was inside the building, except for a few booster packs.  
Kaiba looked shocked but luckily he picked up Yugi's deck from his house.  
'Yugi will want to know...' Kaiba thought as the phone rang.  
"Hello, Kaiba residence. What do you want?" Kaiba said into the phone, his voice emitted a slight undertone. "Hello Gardner..." Kaiba sighed, "Yes he's here, no he's asleep... Leave him be... I heard on the news......... I will tell him. You call his grandpa in New Brunswick...good bye." Kaiba hung up the phone with a slam.  
"Seto what's wrong?" Kari asked.  
"Yugi's home was set on fire. We have to tell him you know." Kaiba stared down at his laptop to find fifteen new emails all from Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Tea, Trista, and Arora. "Not them too!"  
"Seto how will we tell him?" Kari asked.  
"Tell who what?" Mokuba asked.  
"Yugi's house was set on fire Mokuba. We have to tell Yugi. Lucky his grandpa went on vacation." Kari sighed and walked out of the room and entered hers. She fell asleep.  
"Mokuba you go to bed too. It's been a long night." Kaiba took Mokuba to his room. "Night Mokie, I love you." Kaiba kissed his brother gently on his head.  
"Night Seto..." Mokuba fell asleep.  
Seto walked into Yugi's room to see him asleep.  
Seto thought 'sleep tight Yugi. You won't like what I have to say tomorrow.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Tea's P.O.V  
  
Poor Yugi. He lost his home. I wonder how he'll take it? I'll be there for him, I know I have to. I crawled under the covers and let my mind slip into utter darkness. Yami stood there.  
"Yami what are you doing in my dream?" I asked.  
"Tea, did something terrible happen?" Yami asked me. I simply nodded my head yes and went into an explanation.  
"Yugi will not like this at all."  
I woke up and found Lily drapped over the other bed, crying.  
  
End Tea' P.O.V --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Watery: Hey Tea...  
  
Tea: What do you want, can't you see I'm trying to sleep?  
  
Watery: DUH! That's why I woke you up!  
  
Tea: I had to get stuck with a stupid auther, it's bad enough when Firey is an author.  
  
Firey: Holding a sniper rifle Thank you Kaiba for letting me use this.  
  
Kaiba: Typing on lap top Oh yeah Looks up HEY I DIDN'T LEND YOU IT!  
  
Firey: Sexy voice and puppy dog eyes You did now!  
  
Watery: Takes out cross bow (New favorite weapon other than Bazooka) Hey, this takes longer. I can watch Tea die!  
  
Firey: Can I help?  
  
Watery: Sure, just wait for Moonshadow and Leek  
  
Firey: Who are they?  
  
Watery: You will soon see.  
  
Leek and Moonshadow walk in with twin blades  
  
Leek: Hey Watery, can I borrow your flame thrower?  
  
Watery: Sure! Tosses flame thower over. Here you go.  
  
Leek: Thanks.  
  
Moonshadow: I think I'll stick with my blades.  
  
Firey: Ready for a Tea barbeque?  
  
Kaiba: Takes out machine gun. I'm helping! Hey, I can never kill her in the show.  
  
Moonshadow: Why?  
  
Kaiba: It's rated C8+  
  
Leek: Oh. Can we kill Tea now?  
  
Watery: Sure, why not.  
  
Malik: Don't start the party without me!  
  
Watery: You're not in this scene.  
  
Malik: I want to kill her too, In a evil voice, I've waited so long. I use my bare hands.  
  
Tea: YUGI!  
  
Watery: I hate to do this to you Yugi Ties him up and gags him then stuffs him in a closet.  
  
Malik: You did my dirty work for me.  
  
Watery: I'm untieing him after the fight.  
  
Malik: Says colourful words.  
  
Watery: Too bad. Back to the story, while the rest of us kill Tea!  
  
Everyone except Tea and Yugi: YEA!!  
  
Yugi: Muffled words.  
  
Tea: Hey let's all be friends.  
  
Watery: SHUT UP!  
  
******************************************************************** 


	9. Chapter 9: Heart Ache Hits

Chapter 9: Heart Ache Hits  
  
Kaiba strolled into Yugi's room. He was still asleep, and it looked like he didn't have a peaceful one. Kari walked up behind Kaiba, Mokuba followed Kari.  
"Seto it's time..." Kari said in a quiet voice.  
"I know," Seto moaned and pulled up a chair next to Yugi's bed. "Let's wait ill he wakes."  
Yugi turned over in his sleep, his face toward Kaiba.  
"Motou..." Kaiba gently shook Yugi awake.  
"Huh..." Yugi opened his eyes wearily.  
"My bro has something to tell you..." Mokuba said.  
"What...is it Seto?" Yugi looked in Seto's eyes. They seemed distant and sad.  
"Yugi, your home..." words almost failed him, "your home, you know your grandpa is on vacation and took most of the stock with him right?"  
"Yeah Seto, why?"  
"Well Yugi, your home, it...it was vandilized." Seto's words gentle.  
"We have to go and see it!" Yugi sat up too fast and fell faint against the pillow.  
Kari stood at the end of the bed, tears in her eyes, Mokuba as quiet as he had ever been.  
"There's nothing to see, it caught fire. No one was hurt. Lily is at Tea's, I got the call in the morning. All that was left was this..." Kaiba handed Yugi a burnt up photo album. Most of the pictures unrecanizable. The only one was of Lily, Mrs and Mr. Motou, and himself. Tears dripped onto the picture.  
"That's all I had of dad. It's just like lossing him all over again," Yugi sobbed into his pillow.  
"We'll leave you alone for a while, call if you need anything..." Seto left the room with Kari and Mokuba following.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Lily walked over to the Kaiba mansion gates. She pushed the buzzer and was imeadiatly let in. She ran to Yugi's room.  
"Lily wait a minute, I have his deck here, you give it to him. Your mom had gone to a party last night. I made sure she's on her way here. He's a little..." Kaiba's words choked again.  
"He's really upset. You might be able to help him." Mokuba's eyes were teared up.  
"Ok," Lily gently pushed the door open. Yugi looked like he was in complete shock. He had no emotion left to give. He just sat there, clutching a almost burnt up picture.  
"Yugi?" He didn't even turn to stare at her. "YUGI!"  
"Huh?" Yugi turned and looked at Lily. Tears swelled in his eyes. He pulled the blanket over his head. Sobs could be heard from under it.  
"WHERE'S YUGI?!" Tea's frantic voice was followed by many footsteps.  
"Guy's be quiet..." Lily hushed them.  
"Sorry," Joey apoligeized.  
"It's ok, listen..." Lily told them. Uncontrolable sobbing stopped. Lily gently pulled the blanket off Yugi. He was asleep, still crying but asleep.  
"Lily are you ok?" Ryou asked wrapping an arm around her.  
"Yeah...I'm...I'm fine, " Lily burst into tears. Kari, Mokuba and Kaiba stood against the door.  
Kari looked up at Seto, "Seto, I..." Kari leaned against her brother.  
"I know sis," Kaiba wrapped her up in a hug.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Thankyou for harbering my son here." Mrs. Motou thanked.  
"Yes, well, it was the least I could do. You already know about what happened to him with Jimmy right?"  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba I do."  
"Ok, would you like a coffee?" Kaiba offered.  
"No thankyou."  
"Would you and your family like to stay at the mansion for awhile. It's pretty big, and I don't use it all."  
"You wouldn't mind?" Mrs. Motou asked.  
"No, of course not!" Kaiba insisted waving his arms defensivly.  
"Thankyou," Mrs. Motou bowed. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go and see my son." Mrs. Motou stood up and walked out of the large office. Kaiba stared at Mrs. Motou as she walked out. He could of swore he saw her sob.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Mrs. Motou walked into the room.  
"Your grandfather will be here in a few days. Could your friends leave the room Lily. I want to talk with you two privatly."  
"Yes mom..." Lily moaned. She looked at the others and they left.  
Mrs. Motou took a seat next to Lily.  
"Come here honey," Mrs. Motou pulled her into a hug. "Your brother looks peaceful doesn't he?"  
"Yeah, kinda." Lily hung her head.  
"It's not your fault of what happened." Mrs. Motou rubbed her back.  
"I know mom, it's just...look at him!" Lily sobbed into her mothers shoulder.  
"I know...ssshh..." her mother tried to calm her down.  
"Mom! WHY? WHY?" Lily continued to sob.  
"Lily tone it down a little, your brother might wake up." Lily calmed down and looked at Yugi. He was pale. But not a sickly pale, a depressed pale.  
"Mom..what are you doing here?" Yugi asked weakly.  
"Honey dear, it's okay, mommies here!" She placed a hand on her sons forehead.  
"Mom you don't need to fuss over me!" Yugi moaned.  
"Yugi, you can barley stand." Yugi's mom had that look. "Seto Kaiba offered us a place to live until we get back on our feet."  
/Why me... / Yugi moaned.  
//Yugi you ok? // Yami asked.  
/Yeah, / Yugi sighed.  
"Listen mom, can I get some sleep?"  
"Oh course dear, we all are..." she shot a look at Lily. Seto Kaiba stepped in and escourted Lily and Mrs. Motou to their rooms.  
Joey and the others walked in.  
"Hey guys..." Yugi coughed.  
"Hey Yugi," Tea layed down next to him on the bed and wrapped an arm around him. He began to shiver. She squeezed tighter.  
"Hey Yug, looks like you gotta girlfriend!"  
"I guess your right Joey," Yugi replied before falling asleep. Tea stood up and they all left to go home. Serenity was invited to stay the night with Kaiba.  
"Guys looks like my plan isn't going to go down for a while..." Serenity sighed.  
"Yeah, but we'll make it work, somehow." Joey assured her and left wavin bye.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Serenity lay next to Kaiba in her silk nighty and turned on the TV. Channel thirteen again.  
Updates on the Kame Game Shop incident shows that the fire was set on purpose. Latest suspect, Jimmy Ricevcry. Gasoline and matches were found inside a car around 11 pm yesterday. The licence was traced to Jimmy Ricecry. No word as yet to the Motou's reaction. Live from the burnt down Kame Game Shop, Shiela Cornflower.  
A man appeared on TV in the news room. "Let's go to Kelly Summer Hill."  
A woman a appeared on the TV screen. Seto and Serenity were surprised to see it was the front of the Kaiba Mansion.  
Jimmy Ricecry was arressted last night for assult against Yugi Motou. Yugi Motou is currently residing at the Kaiba residence. No word yet of his condition. We now know that the Motou's are staying here aswell. Back to you Bob.  
The man came on again. "On other news..." Seto turned off the TV. A look of pure anger surronded his face.  
"I'll be right back Serenity." He got up, pulled on a house coat and took off downt the driveway in a limo. Once at the gates he got out and said, "YOU PEOPLE GET AWAY FROM MY PROPERTY OR I WILL HAVE THE POLICE COME!" They all left. Kaiba got into the limo and drove back up to the house where Serenity stood in front of the door with a silk house coat on. Kaiba took her into his arms. The next thing they knew there was a man taking pictures of them in romantic hold.  
"KAIBA!" Serenity squiled.  
"GET OUT! SECURITY!" Kaiba yelled, the reporter got up and was escourted out by security. 


	10. Chapter 10: Bad Publicity

Chapter 10: Bad Publicity  
  
Kaiba went to the front door and picked up the paper. He didn't even notice the picture until he sat down at the dinner table. Mrs. Motou placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. Kaiba ordered his usual coffee.  
"How are you feeling Mrs. Motou?" Kaiba asked not looking up from the stock market area of the paper. He heard a clank of fine china break on the floor.  
"Oh my," Mrs. Motou said as Serenity rushed in with tears in her eyes.  
"KAIBA! OH GOD!" He pulled Serenity into a hug.  
"What is it?" Kaiba asked.  
"Look!" She ripped the paper out of his hands and forced the front page in front of his eyes.  
Shock filled Kaiba's eyes. He looked at the picture of him and Serenity in tight locks. He read the article aloud. The article read as thuse:  
Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler were in tight locks with eachother last night. Her silk night gown drapping down off her shoulders even though it's not showen in the pictures. From certain sorces we have heard Serenity Wheeler is getting paid for giving certain 'services' to Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba in response said to our reporter "GET OUT! SECURITY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU @SS'S ON MY YARD AGAIN!" The foul language that came from his mouth shocked our reporters.  
On another note, young Yugi Motou was found in an upstairs bedroom covered in bandages from Jimmy Ricecrys beating on him. Jimmy Ricecry says that Mr. Motou taunted him by saying "he said to me that he was better than all of us because he was the king of games." Mr. Motou is suspected of cheating in the tournament as well as being blamed for the mysterious disapearence of Maximillion Pegasus. Authorties say this is not so. Only our paper believes this. The death of Lily and Yugi's Motou's father, and Mrs. Motou's husband happened only a few months ago and it is now suspected to be not a murder, but on purpose. Aparently he was killed during a chase of a criminal. Mr. Motou's medals should be taken until this whole matter is settled.  
Jonny James Marker  
  
Kaiba's eyes flared as he threw the paper against the wall. He held Serenity tightly knowing that the Wheeler family would soon come into this tight situation.  
"S-Seto!" Serenity cried.  
"Yugi..." Lily heard Kaiba read this aloud, "HOW COULD THEY? THEY GOT NO RIGHT!" Lily threw her plate across the room just missing the maids head and ran to her mother and cried into her shoulder.  
"Thosegod damned reporters," Kaiba said.  
"S-SETO!" Serenity cried as Joey came crashing threw the door with his mom.  
Kaiba couldn't help but sympathes  
"Calm down Wheeler. There is another article." Kaiba picked the paper up again.  
Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and Yugi Motou are suspected of cheating in Kaiba's latest tournament. Mr. Wheeler, who's dad is drunk most of the time, and we are suspecting the younger male Wheeler of the family to become another one, has come into serious question.  
  
Kaiba didn't read on. Mrs. Wheeler pulled her son into a tight hug. Joey clentched his fists angrily. Serenity took the paper and ripped it into shreads.  
"I don't think any of you should go to school today," Mrs. Motou said.  
"Why mom?" Yugi asked. Every looked at each other sadly.  
"Oh never mind dear. Um...you wouldn't be able to go today anyway. So, um...go back to bed."  
"Ok mom," Yugi answerd dully and trudged back upstairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Tea watched the news, her face redder than it had ever been. She had read the paper only three minutes ago and now they were attacking Yugi on the news.  
'I hope Yugi isn't watching this...' Tea moaned.  
Yugi Motou as read in a newspaper article is now under suspision of murder and cheating. His fathers metals have been taken away, or would have been if not for the fire, which his mother is suspected of setting.  
Tea turned the TV off and sighed in dugust. She threw the paper out the window, which landed on Tristans head. He looked up to see Tea crying on the balcony.  
"TEA!" Tristan yelled. He ran up to her room.  
"GET OUT!" Tea yelled.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"The way the're writting about Yugi and Kaiba!" Tristan read the article and threw it against the wall.  
"They got no right Tea!" Tristan sat shocked on the bed. Now Mrs. Motou was involved. 


	11. Chapter 11: Reprecusions

Chapter 11: Reprecusions  
  
Tea walked into class only to hear the commotion of the class.  
"Did you hear, Yugi's mom may of set the fire?"  
"Yeah, and he may of cheated along with Kaiba and Joey. I always thought Joey and Yugi were better than that."  
"And Serenity Wheeler, man is she so out of the bag..."  
The teacher walked in. She at least had to know what happened.  
"Class sit down and be quiet!" Mrs. Chutsumi yelled. About an hour into class, Joey and Tristan walked in. Yugi was on crutches, Kaiba and Serenity entered together, and Kari sunk into her seat. The teacher had a sad look on her face, Tea knew she understood. The class shot dirty looks at each of them.  
"Mr. Wheeler please come and answer this question." Mrs. Chitsumi said. Relectanly Joey stood up and walked to the board. He wrote the correct answer.  
"Hey alcoholic move so we can see the answer!" A kid yelled.  
"Oh god, Joey are you ok?" Tea asked.  
"Yeah," Joey grumbled.  
"YOUNG MAN!" Mrs. Chitsumi yelled at the kid who said that, "DETENTION!"  
"Attention, the school board has annonced that no Duel Monster Cards are allowed in the school till they say so," the principles voice echoed over the speaker systems. Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba left their decks at the mansion.  
"Mr. Motou, please come up to the board and answer the next question," Mrs. Chitsumi said.  
"Y-yes ma'am," Yugi stuttered. He walked up to the board and with some dificulty answered the question.  
"Very good Yugi. That was a difficult one." Mrs. Chitsumi said, which wasn't the best thing.  
"HEY MR. KING OF GAMES YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT! WHY DON'T YOU GO AND BE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY SOME WHERE ELSE SHORTY! JIMMY WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE SELFISH!" Another killed yelled. Someone threw a ball and knocked Yugi's crutches causing him to fall to the floor. He pushed himself up and Tea ran to get him. She picked up his crutches. Tears in his eyes, he pushed her away and stood up by hinself and wobbled over to his desk. Kaiba clentched his fists in anger.  
"THAT'S IT! ANYONE ELSE WHO MAKES ANOTHER RUDE COMMENT ABOUT THE NEWSPAPER AND NEWS ARTICLES ARE GOING TO FIND THEMSELVES IN A WHOLE LOT OF TROUBLE! Mr. Motou and Mr. Wheeler I am truly...truly sorry for this classes actions." Mrs. Chitsumi at least was on their side. "Now, Mr. Kaiba, who wrote Romeo and Juliet?"  
"Shakespear ma'am," Kaiba replied.  
"Very good, now you will act Romeo and Juliet will be played by Tea." Mrs. Chitsumi handed each of them a script book.  
"HEY MRS. CHITSUMI MAKE SERENITY JULIET. SHE'S ALREADY HIS SLUT!" One kid yelled.  
"THAT'S IT! SUSPENSION!" Mrs. Chitsumi yelled. Serenity ran out of the room crying.  
"HEY IS TEA THE NEXT HOOKER FOR YOU KAIBA?" Another kid yelled. Tea ran out of the room crying. Kaiba stood up and threw the book to the floor, he had enough.  
"I'm leaving, anyone else wanna come?" Kaiba asked angrily. Yugi stood up and walked through the ile only to have one of his crutches grabbed away, he fell to the floor and another kid kicked him on his bruised side. Yugi winced in pain. Kaiba rushed over along with Joey and they helped him to the door, Tristan and Ryou holding his crutches. Rene and Duke excited next.  
Yugi sat in the hall crying.  
"Com'n man, don't take it seriously." Joey tried to assure Yugi every thing would be ok.  
"NO IT WON'T!" Yugi screamed which shocked Kaiba and Joey. "LOOK AT THE WAY WE WERE TREATED IN THE FIRST CLASS! HOW MUCH MORE PROOF DO YOU NEED!" Yugi cried into his knees.  
"Were going back to the mansion, Rene get Tea and Lily. Kari you're going to retrieve Mokuba from school along with Duke. I'm coming too. Were all going back to the mansion!" Kaiba was in a rage. 


	12. Chapter 12: Feelings Torn

Chapter 12: Feelings Torn  
  
The limo pulled up to Mokuba's school. Mokuba was in the office; his teachers also seemed to understand. Rebecca waited with him.  
"What did they do Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.  
"Seto..." Mokuba cried harder than he ever had.  
"Come on Mokie, were gong home, Rebecca would you like to come?"  
"Sure Kaiba." Rebecca replied, as she went ahead he found she was covered in chalk.  
"Did kids throw chalk at you Rebecca?" Kaiba asked.  
"No, they threw it at Mokuba, but...I took it instead." Rebecca sighed.  
"Thank you..." Kaiba uttered. "Let's go home."  
"Seto!" Mokuba wouldn't move.  
Kaiba picked Mokuba up and carried him out to the limo, "we'll make things right, I promise!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Tea had stopped crying but cradled Yugi in her arms, rocking him back and forth. He hadn't stopped crying since they got to the mansion. Kaiba was comforting Mokuba, while Kari tried to comfort Serenity while Mrs. Wheeler was holding Joey in tight grips trying to calm him down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Tea it's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS! NONE OF US DID!" Yugi sobbed.  
"Ssssssshhhh...It will be ok someday I promise." Tea held the ice pack to Yugi's side. Yugi read the article just before school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
"SETO! WHY? WHY?" Mokuba yelled.  
"Mokie it will be ok, come on, let's go play a video game. Try not to think about it." Kaiba's own eyes shed a tear of pain. Kaiba pulled Mokuba in closer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Lily hid in her mother's arms. All she could do was cry and cry.  
"Calm down honey. Those kids are cruel."  
"You didn't hear what they said about Yugi!" Lily sobbed harder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Kari let Serenity cry into her shoulder all night. She fell asleep crying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Joey stop punching the wall!"  
"IT'S BAD ENOUGH THEY CALLED ME A DRUNK! BUT! YUGI! THEY HAD NO RIGHT! THEN SERENITY! IT WAS CRUEL!"  
"Honey come here," Mrs. Wheeler pulled him into another hug. "Kids can be cruel. They certainly had no right to say that about Seto Kaiba, your sister or you. Get some sleep. You don't have to go to school tomorrow." Joey crawled into bed.  
  
(A/N: The Wheelers and the Motous are now staying at Kaiba's. Hey it takes up room! HEY Even Tea is staying there!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The next day Tea came in to check in on Yugi. He was still asleep. He seemed a he had a little more colour than yesterday, but he still looked pale. He started to stir and woke up.  
"Hey Yugi, how are you feeling?"  
"Better..." Yugi sighed. He felt light-headed and fell asleep again. Tea pulled the drapes around the bed closed and walked to her own room. This place was like a sanctuary to her, Yugi, Joey and the others.  
The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello..." Tea seemed shocked. She hung up the phone. Yugi's grandpa came strolling into the room and ran over to his grandson.  
"Yugi! HOW DARE THEY!" His grandpa took the nearest chair and examined Yugi over. He looked at the bandages on his face, the ankle and the side. The bruise was swelled up badly and Tea put the ice pack on Yugi's side.  
"What is going on?" Mrs. Motou asked walking into the room.  
"Grandpa's back!" Lily yelled and ran to give him a hug.  
"Poor Yugi, I watched the news and read the paper. None of you deserve that." Solemon Motou looked down at his feet.  
"Grandpa, I..." Yugi once again began to tear up but tore away from everyone. He pushed his face into the pillow and began sobbing again.  
"Poor...Yugi..." Tea put an arm around him.  
"They will pay!" Solemon yelled.  
"Dad!" Mrs. Motou cried out and ran into her father's arms crying.  
"It'll be ok honey..." Solemon rubbed her back.  
"Mom is...crying!" Lily looked shocked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At school the next day even friends of the Yugi, Kaiba and Serenity were shunned. Yugi decided to be brave about it and go. Kaiba went along as well as Joey to keep an eye on Yugi. It turned out that they had a private teacher, so all of the gang went.  
"Ok, students, we are going to do English. Pull out your books Romeo & Juliet and turn to page 14 were we left off."  
"Yes sir," they all replied depressingly.  
"Now..." they weren't even paying attention. Yugi glared out the window depressingly. He watched as the students playing dodge ball were using a stuffed manikin of him.  
"HA HA! LOOK AT THE GREAT YUGI MOTOU!" One shouted. Another one looked out the window and saw Yugi staring at them.  
"STARE AT SOME ONE YOU ROYAL PAIN IN THE A-" The teacher closed the window and curtains seeing how hurt Yugi looked.  
"Would you like to move to another desk Mr. Motou?" Yugi simply nodded his head yes and was given a desk at the front not by any window. Tea shut her window and continued to look at the chalkboard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lunch was extremely bad. When they walked into the caffeteria teachers escorted each of them to a table. When the teachers left to sit at their own table things became if possible worse.  
"HEY MOTOU I HEARD YOUR GRANDPA'S IN TOWN! HE REALLY MUST BE ASHAMED OF YOU!" Yugi pushed his food aside.  
"Com'n Yug, don't listen to them."  
"WHEELER DADDY WANTS YOU HOME! I HEARD YOU DRANK ALL HIS BEER AND GOT DRUNK LAST NIGHT!"  
Joey had had enough. His food spilled to the floor and a teacher stood up from her sitting position. It was Mrs. Chitsumi.  
"HEY KID YOU WANNA COME TELL THAT TO MY FACE? OR HAVE YOU GOT THE GUTS?" Joey yelled back. A kid with dark blue hair stood up and walked over to Joey. He aimed a punch at Joey's face but Joey only blocked and threw the kid down on the ground. A menacing smile lurked upon Joey's lips as he said "You ever want to make fun of me, my sister, my best pal Yug, Tea, Kaiba, Kari any of them I will be sure to put you in the nurses office."  
"Y-yes sir," the kid stumbled off back to his seat only to be dragged by the principal to the the office.  
Yugi decided to leave first, Kaiba went along. As Yugi was passing a kid grabbed one of his crutches and almost kicked his ankle when Kaiba caught Yugi and stomped on the kids foot. The teen cried in agony. Kaiba knew full well that he broke teh kids foot. He enjoyed that. It was for everyone of the low down things the teens haad to said to his friends.  
'My friends!' Kaiba thought. He now knew he wasm't alone in the world anymore. He had people who cared deeply about him.  
"You ok Motou?" Kaiba aaked.  
"Yeah..." Yugi sighed on the verge of tears.  
"HEY YUGI MOTOU IS CRYING! LOSER!" Another a kid was dragged to the office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Yugi walked around the mansions huge gardens. Tea and the others thought it best to leave him be for a while. He seemed distant and scared of everyone. Any little sound he would flinch and imeadiatly go into a deffensive stance.  
//Yugi please talk to me? You haven't said a word all day. //  
/Yami, this is just all too much to take in! / Yugi leaned against the wall of shrubs.  
//Yugi I do not fully understand what is going on, but as Pharoah I am sure I was always under the public eye, good or bad. The pressure must be emense on you, but remember I am always there. // Yami smiled at Yugi and wrapped a caring arm around him.  
/Thanks, / Yugi still didn't have that happy look Yugi usualy had.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Tea watched Yugi from the bedroom window. She knew he was taking this hard, and he was blaming himself most of the time.  
'Yugi please don't beat yourself up, it's bad enough with Joey locking himself in his room,' Tea sighed. 'Even Kaiba is wallowing by staying in his office. Mokuba won't play, Serenity has become so insecure. Don't you get it Yugi, we pull our strength from you!' Tea had made up her mind. She ran out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"Yugi!" Tea's voice carried through Yugi's head and fell out his other ear. "YUGI!" Tea pinned him against a bush.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked in a dead voice.  
"GET A GRIP! YOU ARE THE ONE PERSON I WOULDN'T EXPECT TO ACT LIKE THIS! I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE A FIGHTER! A FIGHTER! YOU BRING PEOPLE JOY! YOU HELP THEM LEARN TO LIVE!" Tea's voice didn't even touch Yugi. He just stood there, staring at her with a blank expression.  
"TEA LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T YOU THINK I GET THAT! DON'T YOU? EVERYDAY I TRY TO STAY STRONG! MARIK, EVERYONE THAT WAS AFTER THE PUZZLE, WHILE TRYING TO STAY STRONG! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS?" Yugi pulled away and slumped down to the ground with his head in his knees. "It's hard. It feels like I'm everyones leaning post and it gets to be too much sometimes."  
"I'm sorry...I didn't know."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, it just...takes so much out of me," Yugi sighed.  
"Let's go back to your room and put ice on that bruise." Tea smiled. Yugi smiled back. It had been a long while since Yugi had smiled, and here he was, smiling. Tea had tears of joy as she walked slowly behind Yugi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Seto tried everything to get Mokuba out of his room.  
"Come on Mokie!" Seto yelled.  
"I'm not coming out! No one wants us around!" Mokuba could be heard slamming a pillow against the wall. Kaiba pulled out a small peice of paper carefully placed in a hard case.  
"Mokie take a look at this," Kaiba slipped the peice of paper under the door. A few minutes later it opened and there stood Mokuba.  
"You kept it all this time?" Mokuba asked.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I? As far as I'm concerened it's the most wonderful and most powerful card in the world." Kaiba replied with a small smile appearing on his lips.  
"Seto!" Mokuba cried out and gave his brother a hug. Mokuba handed the peice of paper with the glass case on it back to Kaiba.  
Kaiba inspected the card. A picture of BEWD was on it along with it's attack and defense. He shoved the card back into his coat and pulled Mokuba into a hug.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Joey watched out the window seeing Tea trying to bring the old Yugi back. Even though a part of him was damaged, Joey could see a smile make its way on to Yugi's lips. He smiled.  
"Joey your smiling!" Mrs. Wheeler cried out.  
"Yeah guess I am! Hey I'm hungry, where's the food?" Joey asked.  
"Our Joey has come back to us!"  
"Hey big bro, glad your back to being yourself!" A cheerful Serenity came and gave her brother a huge hug.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Dinner that night was peaceful.  
"Everyone keep your hands and fingers away from Joey at all times," Tea said in a joking mannar as Joey scarfed down food. Yugi on the other hand wasn't touching his food.  
"Yugi, is everything ok?" Mrs. Motou asked.  
"Yeah," Yugi lied, he knew he did. He felt sick but he wasn't going to let that ruin everyone elses good cheer tonight. "I'm done dinner for tonight, I'm going to go take a walk in the garden." Yugi stood up, grabbed his crutches and walked out to the garden.  
//Yugi I know you lied to them. You feel warm, // Yami looked at Yugi with concern.  
/I feel...like...I'm...going to... / utter blackness took hold. 


	13. Chapter 13: Good News For Once

Chapter 13: Good News For Once  
  
Tea walked through the garden in search of Yugi. The others also explored the rest of the grounds. Tea found Yugi face down on the ground.  
//Yugi wake up, // Yami gently tried to shake Yugi awake.  
"Yugi wake up!" Tea pushed the button on her nine way radio. "Kaiba I found Yugi over..."  
"Where is he?" Kaiba's voice echoed from the other end.  
"In the middle of the garden, he's unconious over..." Tea turned off the radio and Kaiba came rushing to Yugi along with the others ten minutes later. Tea gently turned Yugi onto his back. Kaiba kneeled down next to Yugi and placed a hand on his forehead.  
"He feels warm. We should get him back to bed," (A/N: Not this is not a gay fic!) Kaiba pulled his hand away and moved to a standing position.  
"Ok," Joey hoisted Yugi onto his back. Yugi began to stir and semi- opened his eyes. He didn't speak, he felt to weak to even move his lips. He shut his eyes again and let the night air help him sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Tea sat in the lounge with her elbows on her knees, and her chin on her hands.  
"Do you think he'll be ok? It felt like he was hiding something from us at dinner, " Tea sighed and looked at Kaiba.  
"I don't know, I can't give you any answers just yet. He seems that he's been hiding emotions from us, which from experiance I can say is not good." Kaiba continued to type on his lap top furiously.  
"Seto?"  
"Yes Kari?"  
"Well um...I was just wondering if we could take a vacation, in another country?" Kari looked at her brother longingly.  
"I suppose that wouldn't be such a bad idea to do. We all need a break from this media. Speaking of which, I found a new article on all of us. Taylor, and Trista are the only one's who arn't mentioned. Want me to read it?" Kaiba looked up at the group of solum people.  
"Why not..." Tea sighed looking up, "the school has already proved that we're going to be under the public eye for awhile."  
"I personally don't want to hear anymore. I can't stand to see them hurt Yug anymore then they already have and will personaly beat the pulp out of the person who wrote it." Joey stood up.  
"I won't say who wrote it," Kaiba replied.  
"I still don't want to hear it," with that Joey walked toward the door, "I'm gonna go visit Yug." Joey left without another word.  
"So unlike Wheeler to be, how you say, rational." Kaiba smirked as the whole room burst into a sober laugh.  
"Yeah I guess," Serenity walked over and sat on Kaiba's lap.  
"It's not the time for wooing!" Kaiba couldn't help but smirk as Serenity stuck her tounge out at Kaiba and leaned her head agianst Kaiba's shoulder. Mokuba pulled up a chair next to Mrs. Motou.  
"So what does the article say?" Tea asked.  
"Hold on, let me get it on screen. Here it is..."  
Yugi Motou has been cleared of charges of cheating in duelist kingdom and the Kaiba Corp sponsered tournament. As well as Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba. The ominuous realitionship of Serenity Wheeler and Seto Kaiba has been proven false. Joey Wheeler has been proven to be a sain, sober teen, unlike his drinken father. Mrs. Motou has been hearby cleared of all charges thanks to the through job of Mr. Kaiba's lawyers. We as a paper strongly apoligize to the parties involved. Yugi Motou we are truly sorry for you and your families hard ships. Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler, we once again apoligize. And to Joey Wheeler, we are sorry as well.  
Signed every reporter involved.  
The whole room looked shocked.  
"Did they just say..." Tea's voice quaked.  
"I have to go tell Joey!" Serenity said exitedly, "could you print me a copy of that article?"  
"Sure thing," Kaiba quickly printed it, planted a kiss on Serenity's lips, and she ran off to Yugi's room.  
"I think Wheeler will have a fit when he hears that," Kaiba smiled a timid smile and they all talked about diffren't things.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Yugi's form looked even more pale than it had earlier. Joey's hand squeezed Yugi's tightly.  
"Yug wake up..." Joey pleaded.  
"JOEY!" Serenity ran into the room. "KAIBA PRINTED ME THE ARTICLE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT SAYS!" Serenity almost tripped over her brother.  
"I ain't gonna read it!"  
"Joey, it's good!" Serenity shoved the paper into his hands. As he examined it he jumped with joy.  
"Yug will be glad to know."  
Mrs. Motou walked into the room and took a look at her son.  
"My poor baby," she sighed and walked out.  
"Wonder what that was about?" Joey asked.  
"I don't know, hey look! He's waking up!" Serenity's face lit up.  
"Hey...guys," Yugi smiled weakly. Yami stood there, not knowing what was wrong. Yugi's spirit seemed weak.  
"Hey Yug, listen to this," Joey read the article. Yugi gave another weak smile before falling asleep.  
"Hey guys," Lily walked into the room. Tea stood behind her. She looked sad.  
"What's goin' on?" Joey asked.  
"We should let Yugi rest, Tea and I need to see Yugi alone."  
"Ok Lily, we'll come back later," Serenity got up. Joey gave Yugi's hand one last squeeze and left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Joey and Serenity listened in. Yugi's mom walked up and Joey and Serenity hid. They waited till Mrs. Motou left and ran back up to the door.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?" Tea's muffled cries yelled.  
"TEA HUSH FOR A MOMENT!" Lily yelled. About ten minutes later Lily and Tea came out of the room. Lily held Tea up.  
"Wat's wrong?" Joey asked.  
"I-I can't say!" Tea ran off to her room. Lily followed.  
"Let's go see Yugi." Serenity walked in with Joey. 


	14. Chapter 14: Good News Destroyed By The B...

Chapter 14: Good News Destroyed By The Bad  
  
Doctors had been rushed in and out of Yugi's room for the last two weeks.  
"Wat da heck is goin' on?" Joey cornered Tea.  
"Oh JOEY!" Tea slumped into his shoulder and cried roughly.  
"Tea tell us!" Serenity back away for only a second. Mrs. Motou walked out of the room.  
"I need each and everyone of Yugi's friends in his room now. He wants to tell you something. Tea you may choose to stay behind," Mrs. Motou's voice dead.  
"No, I -I need to be there so he can be strong..." Tea let go of Joey. Tristan, Trista, and Duke were summoned to the mansion. The house itself seemed dead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Everyone gathered around Yugi's bed. His eyes opened painfully.  
"Hey..." He said once everyone was there.  
"Wat's this about Yug?" Joey asked.  
"Guys...I need to...tell you something." Yugi's voice barly above a whisper.  
"You ready to tell them Yugi?" Kaiba asked. His voice too seemed dead.  
Yugi nodded and said, "yes. Listen...I'm sick."  
"We know you are Yug. But you'll get better."  
"No Joey...I won't. It's been too long." His eyes narrowed down to the covers and Tea pulled him into a gentle hug and kissed him gently on the forehead. That too seemed painful for him.  
"Listen, I have...I have..." tears welled up in his eyes.  
"You have what Yug?" Joey asked.  
"I have-" Yugi's voice fadded in and out. His eye lids opening and closing.  
"Yugi?" Tristan and Duke said at the same time.  
"Before...I tell you...I have to say..." Yugi's voice choked as he gave a ragged cough and had to take a second to catch his breath.  
"Take your time. We can wait." Tea rubbed his back gently. Mrs. Motou held in a hug by her father, and Lily held by Ryou. Both seemed to be crying. Mr. Motou too lost for words.  
"You are the most wonderful people I could have knowen...I wouldn't of made it through each tounament...without...all of you. Remember that I will always be in your hearts. Don't ever give...up on your dreams..." for the first time they noticed Yami standing there. Tears in his own eyes. They looked back at Yugi. "Live your lives as you normally would and don't...be sad."  
"What's this all about Yug? I don't understand." Joey stood there, holding the bed for support. "It's not like you're dying."  
"But...Joey...I am. I've- I have lucemia (Scuse my spelling!). It's spread too fast to even stop it. I wanted to spend as much time with you guys as possible. Spend happy days with you. But lately that's been impossible until you told me of that article." Yugi closed his eyes, his breathing was ragged and harsh but he was still awake.  
"Yug you can't," Joey slumped against Tristan. Trista and Trisha (WHO I OWN!) clung to each other.  
"Joey, everyone else, mom, Lily, grandpa please understand that I love you." Yugi continued to slip in and out of darkness. The heart monater beeped weakly. Kaiba on the verge of tears held Mokuba tightly.  
"Seto...I..." Mokuba lost for words cried into his brothers chest.  
"It's going to be ok, we'll make it as comfortable as possible for Yugi." Kaiba was now crying along with the rest.  
"Please don't be sad. I don't want to go like this," Yugi's weak pleading voice was too much for Joey to handle. He ran over to the side of the bed and picked Yugi up by the collar of his neck.  
"YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU HELPED ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD! YOU HELPED ME TO SAVE MY SISTER! YOU SAVED MAI! YOU SAVED ME! YOU CAN'T GO NOW! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO JUST QUIT!" Mrs. Wheeler ran up and pulled her son away from Yugi. She pulled him into a hug and let him cry.  
"Oh honey..." she herself was crying.  
"Let's let him rest. Tea would you like to stay with him?" Mrs. Motou asked. Tea nodded her head.  
"Wait...Yami already has...already been given the puzzle and the body...Joey I want you to have my treasured card...Dark Magician. Tea you get Dark Magician Girl. Tristan, Duke, and the rest, I can only give something I treasure, the hope that you can live your lives without being sad all your life...I'll be with my dad. Lily I want...you to have...this," he handed her a burnt up photo album. He slipped into darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"God!" Tea cried into Yami's shoulder.  
"Tea, I-I don't know what to say." Yami slumped against the wall.  
"YAMI WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GROW OLD TOGETHER!" Tea cried harder into his shoulder. Yami held her tight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Joey clutched Yugi's hand gently.  
"Hey..." Yugi opened his eyes.  
"Hey..." Joey's tears stained the comforter.  
"Don't cry, please? I can't stand to see you go through this." Yugi's own eyes filled with tears. "Can I ask a favor?"  
"Anything Yug," Joey replied wiping away the tears.  
"Take me to the garden, I want to see it." Yugi asked. Joey lifted Yugi's frail body into the wheeler chair and pushed him to the garden.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Over the next week everyone did everything they could to make Yugi's last days joyful ones.  
"Thanks you guys," Yugi said with a weak smile. His body a ghostly white.  
"Your welcome," Tea replied trying to fight back the tears that engulfed her. Yami stood beside Yugi.  
"Yami come closer..." Yugi bent down and Yugi whispered something in his ear.  
"I will..." Yami replied. He placed a hand on Yugi's forehead. "You should go back to bed."  
"I think I will...I feel really tired all of a sudden." Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaiba had become acustomed to put an IV in Yugi's arm and hook up the heart monator. Kaiba pulled the drapes around Yugi's bed closed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The next morning Tea and Yami went to check on Yugi to find Lily, Joey and Mrs. Motou sitting there in silence. They looked at the heart monator. He was just a flat line.  
"He went in the night," Joey told Tea and Yami. Yami knelt down beside Yugi and ran a hand against his cold dead skin of his forehead.  
Kaiba walked in and knew what had happened by the looks on everyones faces. Kaiba handed them a note.  
"He asked me to ask Tea to read this to everyone. I wrote it down. He was too weak to write." Tea took the note and waited for the others to pile in.  
To Tea, Yami, Joey, Mai, Trista, Trisha, Kari, Mokuba, Seto, Jeoy, Serenity, Mrs. Wheeler, Mom, Lily, Grandpa, Duke, Tristan, Isis, Marik, Odieon, and Rene. Thank you for the wonderful time I had with you. My life wouldn't have been worth living without you. I never thought it would be me who would be the one to leave early. I figured that last night I knew I was going to fade out forever. I guess I was right for the last time. I will always love you all. Yugi.  
Yugi's note was short but beautiful. Everyone cried as Tea read this. Once she put the note down she fell into the tears and cried into Yugi's chest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The news of Yugi Motou's death, they all now knew he had a Yami, spread far and wide. Every duelist who ever knew him, or dueled him, except for the rare hunters morned his death. School bullies felt guilt beyond all guilt and now they coudn't even say sorry to the boy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Kaiba turned on the TV to the news. Everyone in the room watched.  
The news of Yugi Motou's death has spread like wild fire. No one knows just how to react. It seems that this young boy fought the cancer until his very last day. No one knows when a funeral has been planed. It's sad to say we have lost a great and pure spirit. This is-is Sandy Sunray reporting live from-from the news room.  
The news readers were too in tears. Tea leaned into Yami as he pulled her into a hug. Serenity cried into Seto's shoulder. He was trying to hold back tears of pure pain. 


End file.
